MLP:FIM Conversion Bureau: Outbreak
by MidGerm
Summary: The HLF have found somthing, somthing that should never have been found, and now the tides are turning in favour for them...or in favour of their weapons?
1. Chapter 1

**Conversion barriers: Out-Break**

_It was as normal Day…or at least, as normal as it can get, But now the HLF have found something, and its going to be the Equestrians that are going to find themselves on the brink of extinction this time_

It was meant to be another normal day, but there are rumours going around among the converted humans and the ponies of Equestria, Rumours that have yet to reach any of the major city's, until today.

The TV's All around The Major City, and former Centre of the once proud United States, all buzzing about, Informing Ponies and what little people remained of the Weather forecast for today

The weather pony talking about what kind of weather they can expect

"And that is the weather forecast for today" the Pony weather reporter says

"Back to you David" the weather reporter says as the camera changes its focus back to the Human news reporter

"Thanks Jim" the news reporter says in the usual happy tone

"In other news, there has been a Growing Rumour among Certain members of Us Humans and some ponies of a super weapon that the HLF has found, I don't have any of the exact details on this rumour or the so called 'super weapon', but from what I can tell, the rumours suggest that it's a weapon capable of Eradicating ponies with ease" the Human says and then looks at the weather pony seated nearby

"eergh…..what a terrible thought, I mean, I know the HLF aren't nice but…. A super weapon?" the human says to the pony who is sitting there, looking at his human friend like he was telling him a joke

"Heh, good thing it's only a rumour, huh" the weather pony says to his Human counterpart, to which the Human replies with a nod

"Indeed, It's bad enough that they can do enough damage without a super weapon, so I can't imagine what they would do if they had a one".

Meanwhile, in a HLF Base hidden Miles away from the city, the HLF are awaiting the return of their science team, the team saying that they had discovered a super weapon, that would obliterate pony kind… at a cost, the HLF Base is located Buried under the Deserted Deserts that populate the area's untouched by Ponies, the desert serving as an excellent disguise.

The commotion in the base coming from the loading bay area, a large, well-Light Giant Metal Box, with multiple doors and corridors leading off into different areas of the base, with troops and sentry guns stationed by the main gate to make sure no un-invited guests show up

As the HLF Leader waits by the loading bay doors as they slowly open, armed Humans stand Guard, and the humans on the Mounted Guns on the cat-walk above all point their weapons at the gate, making sure that if it's a threat, it will be dealt with straight away in a shower of bullets.

As the bay doors open, and the Giant Elevator lowers, the Science team exit the Massive Elevator and walk towards the HLF Leader, as the Science team Leader a White skin toned man In his early 30's with a clean shave and messy short hair extends his hand to his HLF superior, a black skin toned man in his 40's, the armed human guards block his path and point their weapons at the science team.

"Ah, yes of course, I almost forgot, what with what we just found" the science team leader says as he pulls out his I.D Card and presents it to the Armed guards, one of the guards hands him a Hand Scanner, which the Science team leader places his hand on

"Access Granted Welcome, science team leader, James D Cane." a robotic voice says from within the Mobile hand scanner

"Well….welcome back James D Cane" the black HLF Leader says as he extends his own hand and the two shake hands with the normal human greeting

"Please sir, just call me James" James says in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"And just call me, Virgil" The HLF commander says in a friendly tone

"yes si-…I mean Virgil….I think your going to be VERY happy with what we found" James says as the science team's armed escorts bring in a Giant Metal Cage, the contents of the Box covered by the dim lighting, and its ability to hide in the darkness.

"Tell me James…..where are the rest of your people?" Virgil asks in a confused tone "if I recall correctly, you set out with two thousand personnel, and yet, from what I can tell by these reports, only one hundred made it back, where are the rest?" Virgil asks, and then notices that the armed escorts are doing their best to keep their distance from the box, never putting their weapons down, aiming at the box like its some kind of Demon

James notices that Virgil has seen what his armed escorts are doing and says in a cold emotionless tone

"the rest of us sir, the rest are dead, only the one hundred that made it back, myself included are still alive"

James turns to see the HLF Commander showing clear signs of fear on his facial expression

"Dead…..that many dead?" he says as he continues to stare at James

"But how is that possible….", but he is interrupted by James who gestures to the giant metal box

"Well sir, the Super weapon we found…..that's what killed them"

Virgil walks over to the giant metal box and places his hand on it

"But what is it?" Virgil asks, still confused as to what could possibly have killed that many of his people

"well, sir, I think it would be best if I explain it to you and the other HLF Legions across the world at the same time" James says as he walks over to the box and relaxes his hands in the pockets of his White Science coat

"Very well, I shall have a meeting set up as soon as possible….I hope this was worth all the good People we lost" Virgil says as he heads for the door, followed by his armed guards, James just continues to look at the Giant cage in awe

"This WILL Benefit Humanity greatly" James thinks to himself.

Meanwhile, back in the City, Two human teenagers, both 18 are waiting at a coffee shop, one of them is white skinned tone, his hair is black and his name is Nigel and he is wearing pitch black sunglasses, his friend is black skinned tone and his eyes are brown and he has a shaved head and his name is Shane, as the two sit and chat, they are greeted by a Unicorn with a dark Grey mane and tail and light blue eyes who walks over to the table that their on

"Excuse me gentlemen, are you two also here for the… science Team?" The Unicorn asks as he levitates a piece of paper over to Nigel who reads it and passes it back

"Yea, we are, I take it you're here for it too?" Nigel says as he takes a sip of his coffee

The unicorn nods in agreement, and Shane snickers

"Welcome to the team then I guess…..nice to know it will be just us dudes, no girls to slow us down, or tell us what to do, am I right?" Shane says, holding out his Hand to the unicorn who places his hoof on the human's hand

"Ha ha, it's hard to shake hands when ya know, ya Need hands" the unicorn says, before entering a fit of laughter "and yea, its gonna be nice to get away from all the girls"

The group all begin laughing together at the joke, when another human walks over to them, his hair is coloured dark brown and has his hair in a pony tail style and his eyes are hazel

"Hey, names 'Josh', you guys here for the science team too?" the human says as he sits down and extends his hand to the other members of the group

Nigel shakes his hand and looks at the new human with a curious look

"How old are you josh?" Nigel asks with a calm curios tone

"I'm 30 though I may not look like it" josh laughs

"hooolly – PISS-shit, your older then the rest of us" Shane laughs

"So what are you skilled in?" Nigel asks

"Me….oh I'm skilled in knowledge of ancient civilizations" Josh says

"And who are you and what are you skilled in friend?" Josh asks gesturing to the unicorn at the table

"Oh me….I'm NightBlade and I was 20 before I got converted and I'm rather good at computers and other electronics" NightBlade says as he turns his attention to Nigel "and who are you in what are you skilled in?"

Nigel looks at the Unicorn and says in a happy tone "oh…..I'm Nigel and I'm skilled in melee fighting and I have basic knowledge of Fire arms….in case you're wondering why, it's because the HLF wanted me in their group"

NightBlade looks a bit worried at Hearing of The HLF, as Becoming a pony is frowned upon by them, and the HLF have a reputation of 'Dealing' With those they see as traitors, but he ignores the feeling of worry

"Really, why did the HLF take an interest in you?" NightBlade asks and quickly adds "no offence"

"Ha ha ha don't sweat it, they wanted me because of a 'condition' that I had" Nigel laughs as he takes off his sunglasses to reveal that his eyes are an almost glowing aura of Silver

"a while ago, I lost my eye sight because of an…incident…..I was farley small and I decided to try and look at the sun with binoculars….and usually it would blind anyone else, but because I have a 'special' mutation it didn't blind me, instead it changed my eyes and allows me to see in the dark, but I cant look at sunlight anymore without getting a fucking head ache" Nigel says as he sinks into a brief depression and puts his sunglass back on

"But don't worry about it…its all good, that's why I keep these glasses on" Nigel says as he points to his glasses, and then he sees another figure approaching them,

They wait for him to get closer, and then Nigel stands up

"uh…..hi, are you the one who sent the letters?"

The figure appears to be human, though he is completely hidden in his trench coat, ski mask and sunglasses.

He extends his hand and greets each member of the group as a normal human would, expect he dint speak at all apart from

"Yes, I sent the letters, please come with me"

A limo appears and the odd human gestures for them to get in, upon entering they notice it has a cushioned interior, built in TV and apparently, Free alcohol.

As the group get comfortable, they are Driven away to the nearby Airfield, Being escorted by Several Black jeeps with both humans AND ponies, as they arrive at the somewhat abandoned airport, they find they are not the only group there, as there are also other humans and ponies of various ages, sizes and colour.

As the humans and ponies that have gathered are talking among themselves, several ponies passing by stop and stare at the odd gathering, some of the ponies attempt to walk closer to the Humans and ponies that had gathered by the airport, but Barbed fences and armed humans and ponies kept them away, as the group are talking, Nigel noticed another odd man in a trench coat Exiting the airport's Main doors.

"This way please" he says to everyone who had gathered.

As the group hesitantly followed them in, Nigel following in behind, looked around the airport, it was practically abandoned, only a few areas remained maintained.

"Probably because so many humans became ponies and either became Pegasi and dint need planes, or they just used magic or never came back here" Nigel thinks to himself.

Taking one last glimpse outside, Nigel could see the armed humans and ponies arguing with some brightly coloured ponies that weren't leaving, the armed guards even began shouting, pointing their weapons at them and using threats from what he could hear, a few of them caught his eye, one in particular caught his eye, but not in a good way.

"If I recall correctly the pink unicorn is 'Twilight Sparkle' the star pupil of the so called goddess 'Princess Celestia' in case your wondering" NightBlade whispers to Nigel

Nigel was taken by surprise by his attitude and his severe use of sarcasm when he said 'Princess'

"I don't get it, I thought all the ponies AND converts worshiped Celestia as a goddess" Nigel Whispers back

NightBlade coughs to cover his laugh after hearing those words

"no offence dude, but not everyone one of us 'Converts' will grovel at her feet like the rest, though most do, some of us are just more strong willed then others, and besides, I only became a pony so I could try out something different, and maybe fit in, I mean, I don't want anyone or pony to stare at me when I'm trying to work, all my ex-colleges all became ponies and left, but I remained here and started getting used to it, besides, now I fit in, so If I'm working on something top secret I wont have to worry about ponies finding out, I only have to worry about the HLF really" NightBlade Whispers to Nigel

"Besides, if all else fails I can experiment on myself" NightBlade says in a sarcastic tone, causing Nigel to giggle

"all right, this is it people and ponies, this is what you will be transported in to the destination, Remember, your job is to learn and discover, so work together, and don't cause problems, some of you may not like humans, some of you may not like ponies, but work together, and remember, your on the same side in this, good luck" the man in the trench coat says as he steps aside and gestures for the crowed to move along the empty airfield and towards the Massive object, Nigel tries to get a good look at it, and a nearby cloud covers the sun momentarily, allowing him to see his transportation

Nigel's Jaw would have hit the floor had it not been held in place by his skin, the massive object before them looked like a Football stadium, but instead of being planted in the ground, it was standing on three massive metal feet that it used for landing gear, and it had Massive thrusters underneath it and massive helicopter like Blades on top, it also had Sentry guns on the side, and humans and ponies could be seen walking along the maze of cat-walks on the massive machine, it was bigger then any Machine he had seen before, and the crowed was heading towards what looked like a drop down Elevator, it was one of many, and what looked like an army of different ponies and humans could be seen using the other Elevator Platforms to get into the Leviathan of a ship, as the group stood on the platform, a little Machine came buzzing out from one of the many small holes in the ship, it looked like a giant metal eye.

"Welcome" the machine said in a human voice "please stand on the platform and keep all your limbs inside until the lift has come to a complete halt", as the crowed gathered on the platform, it was slowly pulled into the massive ship by the many cables hanging down.

Nigel waves to the Camera Bot and it hovers closer towards him

"Yes, do you require something?" it asks Nigel, gaining him the attention of the entire crowed

Nigel quickly replies "yea, who or what are you?"

The machine laugher and says "I'm a Human, but I'm in the control bridge WHICH I hate to say is off limits to this group, only our staff are allowed onto the bridge."

Nigel quickly replies "and who exactly is 'US'?"

The machine remains quiet for a moment, and then responds with "well….I can't actually say….what I can tell you is that we are a group of humans and ponies who share the same belief"

Nigel is quick to reply again "Belief in what?"

The machine quickly replies with "I'm sorry, I'm not authorized to tell you that"

Just as the elevator stops inside the ship, the crowed look around in awe at the sight, there are a maze of cat-walks, and computers with Humans and ponies working on them, other equipment that some of them have never even seen before, its taller then any building they had been in too.

The group is snapped out of there amazed trance by the Camera robot "This way please" it says

As the group follow the machine, they enter a hall and find many more doors, the machine floats in front of a big red door

He floats in front of two doors, one of them is red and the other is blue "these are the dormitories" he says as he floats in front of both of them, "this is where the Male members stay" he says as he floats in front of the red door, he then floats in front of a blue door and says "and this is where the Female Members stay, there will be NO entering here if you are a male, same rule goes for the females, NO entering the male Dormitories, there is a shared entertainment area for those of you who get bored, and a shared cafeteria, the food is free, but you may only have ONE of something each day, unless you have a good reason to do so other wise, everyone will be given free breakfast, lunch and Dinner, and free Tea and coffee for those of you who like it, and there is some alcohol, but we will monitor how much alcohol you consume, so you don't hurt anyone or yourselves, well enjoy yourselves, get settled, and I will come back to show you the rest of the rooms when my superiors allow me to do so, until then, enjoy your stay"

Huh, this place doesn't look so bad at all, in fact, I think this trip might be bearable after all…..wherever the hell we are going" Nigel happily says to his friends, until he notices something

Approaching the group are the coloured ponies that he saw at the fence earlier

"….or maybe not" Nigel says as he secretly gestures to the approaching Six Ponies

NightBlade looks over to the area that his friend gestured, but notices it too late, and he is greeted by the ponies

"Ah…..hello, my name is twilight Sparkle, student of princess Celestia herself" Twilight says as she attempts to befriend the pony, but he ignores it and walks over to Nigel, Shane and Josh and whispers

"Well fuck, at least we are safe in the male dormitories, right Fella's?"

The group quietly laugh and head into the Male dormitories.

Twilight whispers something to spike and he follows them into the dormitories.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Mane Six' P.O.V (point of view)

It was another normal day, with the exception of the news talking about the rumours of a HLF super weapon.

Twilight and her friends are walking about the streets, talking about various things when FlutterShy stops the group; she is looking at a coffee shop

"A splendid idea FlutterShy dear, Coffee while we discuss the endless Fashion possibilities of this place" Rarity says, walking into the coffee shop, followed by the rest of the group

"Yea, I suppose I could use a drink" Twilight says, following her friends into the coffee shop

As Rarity is waiting for her cup of coffee to be served, she over-hears the group outside, and notices that some of them are pony, but there are some humans, and the humans are wearing ragged Cloths

"urgh, HIDEIOUS, I should help those poor souls get some PROPPER Cloths" Rarity thinks to herself

She walks over to the group, but before she is noticed, she over hears one of them say

"So, I take it you're here for the science team too?"

Rarity quietly runs back to her friends, and grabs twilight

"Dear, I over heard the group outside talking about some sort of science team…and their outfits were HIDEOUS" Rarity practically shouts to twilight, though luckily for her only the mane six and Cashier heard her.

"Oh right, you mean the Fella's outside?" the Female unicorn cashier says to Rarity

"Yea, they're part of some sort of team made up of Ponies AND Humans, there heading somewhere in some massive ship thing, though I don't know exactly WERE their going, I heard some rumour going around that they are being taken to some ancient temple in the artic…..supposedly, its from WAY before ponies where here, even before Humans had set up" the cashier says, levitating the coffee to the group

Twilights eyes seem to light up upon hearing of learning about a temple that existed even before humanity, after all, she still didn't fully understand humans yet, so the thought of learning something about a species that came before even them seem to be too good to be true

"WOW, really?" twilight beamed at the cashier

"Do you think they would let me join?" twilight asked, practically shouting into the cashiers face

"WOW, slow down there, Hun'" the cashier says in a reassuring tone

"Though I don't think they WANT you to join…I think I have an idea…..head down to the airport, I'm going to make a call, you'll be allowed to go along for the ride" the cashier says as she heads for the phone "oh and do me a favour would you?" she asks as she picks up the phone with her magic

"ANYTHING!" twilight says, thinking any favour she needs would be little compared to allowing her to go along with a science team to a Forgotten temple

"That Group out there…..keep an eye on them, their good kids, make sure they stay safe will ya?" she asks in a sincere tone

"Sure" twilight nods

"now hurry along, the phone call I'm making will allow you to go along for the ride, but they don't like being kept waiting, you've still got a day before they leave, but still, don't wanna be late do ya?" the cashier says as the group head for the Door

As the Mane Six exit the Coffee shop, they see the group leaving in a Limo, followed by several black jeeps, with ponies and humans in black cloths, ski masks and helmets and partially concealed weapons

Twilight quickly speaks up "okay girls, I'm going to ask the princess if we can go, you don't have to go if you don't want to"

Applejack just smiles "now what kind of friends would we be if let you go on this adventure alone?"

"Applejack's right dear, we simply cannot allow you to go alone" Rarity says placing the empty plastic coffee cup in a nearby bin

"Yea, and who knows, maybe we can throw a going away party for EVERYONE at the SAME TIME" pinkie pie shouts, hoping up and down

"Oh and um…we might see some new Animals along the way" FlutterShy whispers

"And besides, we can't let you go having all the fun now can we?" rainbowdash says, stretching her wings

"thanks, girls…..OH and I'll bring spike, who knows what exiting stuff we might learn along the way, might need to inform the princess, Met up at the airport in one hour" twilight says as the group Race off in different directions.

After gathering the belongings they would be taking, they meet up at the airports gate, fitting in among the crowed of ponies that had gathered, and where being kept away by the armed ponies and humans in ski masks, as the crowed slowly leaves, the mane six approach the Gate and the armed Ponies and humans standing guard, carrying what the man six remember being called 'Assault Rifles' and 'Shotguns', as they approach the guards, twilight notices the group they had seen back at the coffee shop disappearing into the airport, one of the Ponies walks up and says "sorry ladies, you cant come this area is off limits"

Twilight walks towards him and says "but we where tol-"

But she is cut off by the armed pony "LOOK, YOUR NOT COMING THROUGH, NOW GET OUT OF HERE" he shouts as he points his weapon at her "OR ILL BE FORCED TO-"

But before he can finish, something that looks like a robotic eye floats towards them

"Its okay, there allowed through" it says in what sounds like a ponies voice

As the guards stand down and lower their weapons, a blinding white light appears, and Celestia emerges, the mane six look happy to see her, while the guards do not

"Princess!" twilight shouts as she hugs her mentor

"What are you doing here?" she asks as she releases her from her hug

"I came to see you and your friends off of course" she says with a smile

Then she sees the armed guards and approaches them

"Oh hello" she says with a smile, but they don't reply and simply aim their weapons at her, even the ponies are aiming their weapons at her

"Ah yes, sorry, I forgot to mention, only those girls are allowed to enter" the robotic eye robot says as it floats in front of Celestia

"Oh my….and what are you?" Celestia asks with Curiosity, it's not every day a strange machine that sounds like a pony would forbid Celestia from entering somewhere

"I am a pony, if that's what your wondering, an earth pony to be precise, but I'm using this robotic Camera so I can keep an eye on things, and escort Passengers and staff onto the Vessel all while safe in the command bridge"

The machine then floats in front of the mane six

"If you would follow me please, ladies" the machine says as it begins to fly towards the Airport

"What about my bags?" Rarity quickly asks

"not to worry, some of my men will come and bring them to your rooms, not to worry, all luggage is treated with the upmost care, so you don't need to worry about anything getting broken or dirty" the machine replies as another group of masked ponies and humans come from within the airport and grab Rarity's luggage.

"How nice of you gentlemen" Rarity says in a humble tone "and their very strong and not even complaining, they really know how to flatter a girl"

Rarity says as she notices that their carrying some of the heavier bags in one hand or over the shoulder, while others carry small groups of the bags, all without saying a word

"It's not flattery miss, it's just what they are here for, to protect and serve, they don't complain because it's not what they were trained for" the floating machine says as it floats towards the airport

Celestia follows Twilight as they approach the Gate, when the guards stand between twilight and Celestia, Allowing Twilight to enter, but stopping Celestia

"w-what's going" Celesta says in a surprised and shocked tone, obviously not expecting the guards to stop her

"I'm sorry miss, but you are not allowed enter into this facility at this time" the machine says as it floats towards Celestia and the guards who are blocking her path

"But surly they know who I am!" Celestia Replies in a still confused tone

"but of course we know who you are, we ALL Know who you are, you are Princess Celestia of Equestria, Protector of her ponies and the one who raises the sun, your sister, Princess Luna, Former Nightmare moon, in charge of raising the moon, we know EVERYTHING about you, Princess"

The machine says in an emotionless tone

Celestia looks at the masked ponies, then back at the machine and says "then why are the-"

But she is interrupted by the machine

"They are doing what they were trained for, 'Following orders' they are given" the machine says in a cold voice

"You do not have to worry though" it says in a reassuring tone

"They will not fire at the girls" it says, gesturing to the mane six

"But they WILL fire at YOU"

It says, floating towards her, and then floating back towards the airport

"Now come along, Ladies, your allowed access but your princess however is not" it says as it continues to fly towards the airports main doors

"i-i-I dint know princess" Twilight says in a confused apologetic tone to her mentor, from behind the armed guards

"It's alright, at least I know that if their willing to go to these kinds of lengths to keep intruders out, I can rest easy knowing you'll be kept safe"

Celestia says before backing away from the guards who don't seem to be relaxing

"Now go, you don't want to miss anything"

Celestia says in a cheerful tone, as twilight hesitantly follows her friends into the airport.

She then looks at the guards who are still aiming their weapons at her

"It's alright, I'm leaving now"

Celestia says, trying to relax the guards, but they continue to aim their weapons at her, almost as if they where statues, even the MACHINE seemed more alive then the guards standing in front of her

As she teleports herself away in another blinding white flash of light, the guards slowly relax, and being talking among themselves.

Meanwhile, inside the airport, the mane six are waling along the somewhat empty airport, looking around they notice that the ONLY other ponies or humans in the airport with them are the ones in the masks with the guns, they don't say a word

"Not to worry, they won't hurt you, unless you break the rules, which I don't think you will"

The floating machine says as it leads them towards the airports run-way

"but who ARE they"

Twilight asks, the curiosity in her getting the better of her

"I mean, they pointed weapons at PRINCESS CELESTIA, NO PONY has EVER done that before, EVERY pony LOVES her"

She says in a somewhat horrified tone

"Well…no everyone is as strong willed as us"

The machine says in a proud tone

"oh, and if I recall correctly, the dragons name is 'Spike' is it not?"

The machine says, looking back at spike who is quietly sitting on twilights back

"uh….yes he is…..why?"

Twilight asks, hoping spike is allowed to stay with them

"oh no reason, if I recall correctly though, he has the ability to send letters to Celestia if I recall…which brings me to one of the rules you'll need to follow"

The machine says, as they reach the Run-way

"FIRST, you are permitted to send your mentor as many letters as you want, we even have cameras that we will allow you to use to send her pictures of whatever you please, HOWEVER, if I or any of the other staff personnel ask or TELL you NOT to send any letters regarding a certain subject or object, we expect you to comply"

It says as it looks at twilight

"SECOND, do as the staff personnel ask, wether it's an earth pony, unicorn, pegasi or human, we expect you to obey and do as we say, because most of the time, its for the safety of not just you, but ALL the personnel we have on bored"

"THIRD, No entering the Male dormitories…..with the exception of spike, seeing as how he is a male himself, the rest of you are FORBIDDEN to enter the male dormitories, at ALL times, unless we say otherwise, or unless you have a damn good reason"

As they approach the massive aircraft, the mane six all stop dead in their tracks, with their jaws hanging down

"it-it-its MASSIVE!"

Twilight shouts as she examines the leviathan machine

"Yes….We get that a lot, now come along, this way"

The machine says as it floats towards an odd elevator

"Please remain inside the elevator until it has come to a complete halt"

The machine says before flying off into the ship

As the elevator comes to a complete stop inside the ship, the man six look around and notice that its just as big on the inside as it is on the outside

"Well…although it's impressive…..its HIDEIOUS"

Rarity says as she notices that it's a plain silver colour

"Well you dint honestly think that we'd waste more resources making it more appealing to look at did you?"

The machine says as it fly's back to the group before flying over to a hallway

"Now, this way please, I'll show you to your rooms"

As the mane six follows the machine, they encounter the group that they had seen at the café'

Twilight quickly approaches the group and hears one of them whisper something to the others

She approaches a light brown Unicorn with a dark grey mane and light blue eyes

"Ah…..hello, my name is twilight Sparkle, student of princess Celestia herself"

She says, trying to befriend the pony

He ignores her, and walks back the group and whispers

"Well fuck, at least we are safe in the male dormitories, right Fella's?"

The group quietly laugh and head into the Male dormitories.

Though twilight heard them

"Spike, I need you to follow them, try to befriend them, maybe they'll talk to you"

Spike nods and heads into the male dormitories.

Once inside, spike quickly catches up with the group

"uuh…..hi guys"

Spike says in a slightly frighten tone

"HEEY MAN, WAZZZZUP"

Nigel says as he walks over to spike

"SEE GUYS, I TOLD YOU, JUST US DUDES IN THE DORMATORIES"

Nigel says in a proud tone

"Yea…..but what about when we need to leave to either work eat or take a dump?"

NightBlade asks as the group burst into laughter

"Don't be shitting on the mood just yet, bro"

Shane laughs

Spike joins in on the laughter after Nigel gives him a reassuring slap on the back

"Welcome to the club, what may I ask, most respectable sir, is your name?"

Josh asks with a cocky smile as he extends his hand to spike

"My name is spike" spike says in a happy tone

"Wow, that was easier then I though" spike thinks to himself

"Well spike, welcome, welcome to our friendly club" Nigel says, placing his hands on spike shoulders

"It's just us brotha's here"

Meanwhile, on the bridge, a human and pony are looking at the friendly meeting through a camera

"Hmmm…..the boy 'Nigel' may be of use in our plan" the human says looking at his pony counterpart

"Indeed, shall I send some personnel to retrieve him?" the pony counterpart replies

"No…..let us leave him be for now…..we'll collect him when the time is right"

They then turn to the rest of the personnel in the bridge and the human gives them a nod

The ship quickly comes to life, with the thrusters propelling the ship up into the air, and the pegasi personnel acting as escorts, the ship slowly leaves the airport and disappears into the distance.

Celestia watches from a nearby rooftop as the ship disappears into the distance

"please be safe, twilight sparkle"

She whispers to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alien Vs Pony; Conversion Bureau: Outbreak chapter three**

Nigel, Shane, Josh, NightBlade and Spike are all sitting on their beds, talking about what they should do first.

"I say we should think of something that we need to do to be in our group, think of it as an 'initiation'…...but what?"

Nigel says, gaining the attention of the group

"Damn straight!"

Shane says, giving Nigel a 'Bro-Fist'

"I hear that"

Josh says, getting a high five from Nigel and Shane

"Anytime, Anywhere"

NightBlade says in a cocky attitude, getting a few friendly punches on the shoulder

The group all turn their attention to spike, who suddenly realizes that their waiting to see if he'll agree

"uh…uh….y-yea m-man, I'm in"

Spike says, trying his best to sound convincing  
the group all give him flat looks, and then happily smile

"ooRAH!"

The group say in union

"uh….yea…..oprha"

Spike says nervously, which causes the group to burst into laughter

"Your funny man"

Josh says over the sound of the others laughing, wiping a tear away from his eye

"ah spike,,,,ha ha ha ha ha oh man that was a good one"

Nigel says patting spike on the back.

The group are busy talking among themselves, when Nigel quickly says

"I've GOT it!"

The group all immediately stop talking and look at Nigel

"Okay, we all get ourselves hit in the head as hard as we can…with a FISH!"

Nigel says in a happy tone

"Hmmm….i LIKE it"

Shane says

"Sounds good to me"

Josh says, followed by NightBlade also agreeing

"How 'bout you man?"

Nigel asks as he walks over to spike

"Are you with us?"

Spike looks at them, he just stares at them, not sure whether they were being serious or not, so he decides to play along

"Ah yea, I'm in"

Spike says in a cocky attitude

"Alright cool, let's go ask if there's somewhere where we can get a fish once we arrive wherever the hell we're going"

Nigel says, suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"_Huh….wonder who that could be_"

Nigel thinks to himself as he opens the door

"Greetings, my superiors have requested to see you at once, Mister Nigel"

A unicorn Stallion says, being flanked by two Human Guards who stand there as if they were statues.

In appearance, the unicorn Stallion and his two human guards both have all their facial and bodily features hidden behind masks, dark clothing and armour.

"Uh, sure, on one condition, my friends here get to tag along"

Nigel says to the unicorn, which simply sighs and replies

"Very well, just do as we say, when we say, understand?"

Nigel nods in agreement

"Sounds fair"

Nigel turns to his friends and says in a pirate accent

"arr, come on ya sea dogs, The Cap'n wants to see us"

The group quietly giggle at Nigel's Pirate imitation and exit the Male dormitories, being flanked by additional guards who were waiting outside, bringing the total number of guards escorting them up to four.

As the group head out of the male dormitories, they pass the Female Dormitories, and the Mane Six look at them with surprise, upon seeing spike riding on NightBlade's back, Twilight attempts to approach the two, but two of the guards block her path

"Sorry ma'am, orders are to not let anyone or anypony approach"

One of the Human guards says in a rough voice, not showing any emotion

Twilight is about to ignore his warning when she sees him taping on his Assault rifle, showing her that he is not going to warn her again.

Spike looks at her after seeing two of their escorts stop, and mouths the word 'Don't Worry' to twilight, making sure not to let anyone else see him.

Twilight quietly nods and heads back to the female dormitories to await spikes return.

After walking for what, seemed to the group like hours, they arrived at a big metal door, it opened far more slowly than all the other doors they had passed, and it was far more armoured, as the group walked into the command bridge of the massive vessel, NightBlade speaks up

"Daaaaaaaammmmm, that's INCH'S of reinforced Steel, you guys don't mess around!"

He says to the unicorn leading them impressed by the amount of Resources it would have to have taken to create such things

"Thank you, and yes, most of us don't 'mess around' although there are some of us who are more…..for lack of a better word 'Human' then others, and not just the human personnel we have"

The unicorn says, not showing any emotion

"What do you mean by that?"

Nigel asks the unicorn, in a humble manner

"as I'm sure you have all noticed, the personnel that you have all seen, are highly trained and armed, and don't talk much, but not all of our personnel are like that, there are those of us who, like you, like to mess around and talk among each other, some even DONT take their situations seriously"

The unicorn says, and quickly adds "No offence, Sir"

"Do I detect a hint of worry in your voice?"

Josh says to the unicorn in a joking manner, to which the unicorn looks at him and smirks

"You are quite observant, yes; I did feel some fear momentarily as I do not wish to insult our guests or personnel, as my superiors would NOT take kindly to that"

The unicorn says, smirking at the interesting individuals he was asked to escort

"ha ha, don't sweat it man, no offence taken"

Nigel says, before looking back at NightBlade

"Spike isn't as heavy as you'd think a baby dragon would be"

NightBlade says, before looking back at spike and adding a quick "no offence, man"

Spike smiles and replies

"None taken"

The group comes to a stop at a strange looking, Bridge-like metal platform where they see a human talking to a Pegasus, the Human looks to be in his late 40's, he is black skinned toned, he is bald with Brown eyes, his outfit is all white, which causes him to stand out among his black-outfitted subordinates, and he is wearing a small golden badge with the words 'commander' engraved on it.

The Pegasus is wearing an identical outfit, with the exception that it's suited for a Pegasus, not a human.

"Greetings, I am the commander of this vessel"

The human says to the group as the pony leaves being escorted by several guards.

_**Meanwhile, at the HLF Base**_

The science team leader James D Cane and the HLF commander Virgil enter a room, with guards standing nearby, the room is Very well light, every inch of the room is brightly shining, its walls are painted a soft white and the floor is covered in polished shining white tiles with a red soft rug onto.

As Virgil takes a seat at a very large round table he looks around at the other humans at the table, a sort of 'Council' so that Humanity was not in the hands of just one man, but a selected few, they were in charge of other HLF organizations across the world, it was, best described as, The Old United Nations but made up of HLF commanders.

As he sits down, he is greeted by the other HLF Leaders

"I do hope this is important, Mister Virgil, the ponies have stepped up conversion in my home land"

The leader of the HLF in China says in an un-impressed tone

"Oh, trust me, sirs, what we found will change the fate of the world, forever, whether or not for better or worse however, depends…"

James says to all the HLF leaders at the table

"Depends on what?"

The leader of the HLF in Africa says in a slightly agitated tone

"Whether or not we use the weapon correctly"

James says as he reaches into his white lab coat and pulls out his PDA.

Pressing a few random buttons, a light blue colour quickly fills the room as the massive screen emerges from the shadows, on the screen is a video feed from inside a massive cage that they had built to contain their new 'weapon'  
after waiting a few moments to let the HLF leaders get a good looks at the dark screen, he presses another button on his PDA and the TV quickly becomes clear as the giant cage is illuminated by the lights, revealing a giant Black creature.

"What…is THAT!?"

One of the HLF commanders says, completely dumbfounded by what the TV is displaying.

"That, is our weapon"

James says before pressing another button on his PDA and a door inside the cage opens to reveal a dark brown stallion Earth pony, which looks at the creature and begins panicking and desperately banging on the cage walls

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH N-No P-PLEASE, IM BEGGING YOU!"

The pony screams as the creature quickly closes the distance

"PLEASE, PLEASE, I HAVE A FAMILY, I'M BEGING Y- AAAAAAAAAAAAH"

The ponies screams for mercy are interrupted by the massive creature impaling him with its tippet tail

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH, please, sompony, SOMETHING, ANYTHING, HEEEE-"**

But his screams of agony are cut short by the creature ripping him in half.

"An interesting species don't you think? We found it in a temple in the arctic, buried deep below the ice and snow, and from what we can tell, it's some form of queen, so now you know what killed our men"

He then presses another button on his PDA and the TV turns off as the massive creature begins its feast on its recent victim

"…I lost a lot of good men capturing this thing…and not just because it's an unstoppable killing machine, but also…..some other…..'uninvited guests'….they made the whole operation a lot more difficult than it should have been"

James says, with slight curiosity in his voice as he presses another button on his PDA and the TV flickers to life once more, this time showing a completely different room, with a dead humanoid on a table

"It was comatose when we found it, along with a few strange dead creatures, which I have reason to believe are related somehow to the creature we captured"

James says, before a guard enters the room carrying a metal brief case

James clears his throat and gestures for the soldier to bring the brief case to the table

"These"

James begins as he opens the brief case

"Were found on the creature, from what we can tell, its Weaponry, but FAR more advanced than anything we have"

"Out of curiosity, how exactly DID the soldiers you had with you Perish?"

The Leader of HLF forces in Germany asks James, gaining the attention of the room, which quickly re-directs at James awaiting his answer

"Well…you see sirs…we are not sure exactly, we heard gun fire, and screaming, and from what we can tell, they were attacked by the same type of creatures that were found by the humanoid creature, some of our personnel that were attacked survived however, we are not sure what purpose the small creatures serve as they seemed to only attach to a victims face and die an undetermined amount of time later, though they do render the victims comatose while attached, perhaps they only serve as a way to incapacitate for the 'Queen'….though I'm not sure, I will continue to do research on the matter until I know for sure, in the long run, most of the troops who were attacked by the creatures disappeared afterwards, from what I can tell at any rate"

The Britain leader of HLF quickly speaks up

"AND YOU THINK IT'S A GOOD IDEA TO BRING SUCH CREATURES INTO YOUR HOME BASE, AFTER ALL THAT'S HAPPENED?!"

He quickly shouts at James, to which some of the other HLF leaders nod in agreement

"But Sirs, surly you can understand, after seeing what the creature we captured is capable of doing to the pony threat, that its worth both the resources and Personnel we lost"

James replies, to which some HLF leaders seem to agree

"I agree, it is defiantly worth having a look at"

The Brazil HLF Leader says to the rest of the room, convinced that anything they get a hold of, should be used

"As do I, even after all I have heard"

The German HLF leader agrees, followed by a few others

"So it is settled then, we shall test out the Creatures capabilities in combat, and have the technology we captured scanned, It will greatly benefit the HLF even if the Creature fails to do so"

Virgil says, standing up

"This meeting is adjourned"

All the HLF leaders leave the room as they talk among each other about various things, all expect for the Australian HLF leader who remains quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Conversion bearu; Outbreak Chapter 4**

**Somewhere in Equestria**

A large Boat is speeding towards the island which part of Equestria spilled over into the human world which acts as a gate between Earth and Equestria with several ponies and humans on bored; the ponies are civilian while the humans are U.S Soldiers escorting new Converted to Equestria were they will be taken the rest of the way by Equestrian Guard ponies. However, one of the soldiers is a member of the HLF, though no one knows about it, not even himself.

"Where are we going again?"

The Human Maurice asks his friend, one of the converted; Maurice is a medium in size, white skin toned with Blue eyes, and a grey water-proof coat covering a Bullet proof Vest

"For the last time, we are going to Equestria, the land of magical talking ponies? Remember?"

The Pegasus 'Light Wing' replies, light wing is brown coloured with a yellow mane and green eyes

"Oh right, the land of Magical Talking horsy people"

Maurice says, getting a funny look from Light wing

Light Wing simply sighs and says

"Lord give me strength…."

As the boat comes to a stop, it lowers its ramp onto the shore line and all the ponies exit the boat while the Humans remain on the boat. When the ponies are off the boat, the humans quickly greet the equestrian guards with silent nods and signal for the boat to leave, as it takes off the ponies all follow the guards through the magical barrier, separating the human world from Equestria.

"Greetings, I am Princess Celestia, usually, I would be too busy with other duties, but with my sister offering to take some of my work, I was able to come here to greet all of you personally "

Celestia says, appearing from behind a few trees. All the guards, surprised to see her, don't know whether to bow or to continue escorting the new ponies to Pony Ville

"At ease"

Celestia says to the guards. The guards relax slightly once they arrive to Pony Ville and the group of converted ponies all bow to Celestia, expect for Light Wing who looks around, suddenly there's a bright blue flash and it momentarily blinds every pony. Luna quickly approaches Celestia with a troubled look on her face

"Sister, I just heard from Reports, apparently there was a HLF member on bored!"

Luna says as she looks at the ponies that had come through the barrier.

"Though I suppose they either didn't do their mission properly or they have something else planed judging by the fact that the ponies you brought back seem fine"

Luna says as she notices something move among the trees

"HEY, Wait up Fella's!"

Maurice shouts to the group as he comes running from the trees

"Hey light wing, look what I found in my bag!"

He says as he poses with his HLF Assault Rifle and Flag

"Now we can play capture the flag!"

He happily says as he approaches the group of terrified ponies and the confused princess'

Light wings Jaw drops as soon as he sees Maurice

"MAURICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Light Wing says as he steps towards Maurice

"I wanted to follow you and help you move"

Maurice says as he stands directly in front of Light Wing

"**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" **

Luna shouts in her royal canterlot voice. Causing Light wing to face her and Maurice to fumble in fright

"**WHAT IS A HUMAN DOING HERE, A MEMBER OF THE HLF NONE THE LESS"**

She shouts again, causing Maurice to back up in fear and Light Wing to Stand between Maurice and Luna defensively

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE HUMAN, HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?"**

She shouts one last time before immediately spreading her wings

"**NEVER MIND, WE WILL KNOW SOON ENOUGH, GUARDS, SEIZE HIM!"**

Luna shrieks at the guards, who immediately begin rushing towards the frightened and confused Maurice, but Light Wing Blocks their path

"LEAVE. HIM. ALONE!"

Light Wing Shouts at the guards as he gets into a defensive stance

Celestia finally snaps out of her confused state and speaks up

"GUARDS WAIT!"

The guards stop dead in their tracks and look at Celestia with Confused expressions

"But your majest-"

One of the guards says but is interrupted when Celestia raises her hoof for him to be quiet. She then slowly approaches Maurice and Light Wing and says in a slightly loud but soft voice

"Though, my sister should not have snapped like that, it is understandable, as you already know, it should be impossible for a human to enter"

She says, but she slowly lowers her voice

"And although you carry the flag of the HLF, you seem different. So, care to explain how you are here human?"

She says in a soft tone, noticing that even though he has a flag of the HLF, he appears Frightened

"Leave Him Alone"

Light Wing says in a slightly agitated voice, quickly getting Celestia's attention

"And who are you if I may ask?"

"My names Light Wing, but its none of your concern"

He says as he spreads his wings to try and hide Maurice from her view

"Tell me Light Wing…..do you know this human?"

Light Wing nods yes

"Yea, I know him, and you're not touching him"

He says, not moving from his defensive stance

"**THOU KNOWS THIS HUMAN, THEN AS YOUR PRINCESS, WE COMMAND THEE TO BRING HIM BACK TO CANTERLOT WHERE HE WILL BE PLACED IN A CELL UN-**

Luna shouts in her royal canterlot voice. But is interrupted by light Win who shouts back at her

"I DON'T THINK YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THIS LINE OF THOUGHT PRINCESS, MAURICE IS MY FRIEND AND HE IS NOT GOING ANYWERE WITH YOU WITHOUT ME!"

"_**SILENCE!"**_

Celestia shouts in her royal canterlot voice, causing both Luna and Light Wing to quiet down and look at her

"Please…..there is no need for hostilities, we can discuss this peacefully, though he wears the HLF flag it does not appear as though he is as violent as the others, I ask you, both of you, can we please resolve this without any pony getting hurt?"

Celestia says in an almost quiet tone

"….sister, surly you cannot trust hi-"

Luna begins but is cut off by Celestia

"He has done nothing wrong Sister; he deserves the chance to at least explain himself"

As soon as Celestia finishes speaking Light wing relaxes a little, slowly lowering his wings

"All right…..we'll come with you"

Light Wing says before turning to Maurice and saying

"It's okay, we can trust them"

Celestia smiles after hearing Light wing say those words, hoping that maybe, just maybe they would resolve this peacefully after all

But suddenly Maurice screams as a group of Guards that were passing by and heard the commotion tackle him

Though in self-defence Maurice knocks most of them off with ease, Light wing still Bucks several of them in the head hard enough to crack their helmets, Celestia frowns after seeing Light wing turn around with his eyes practically on fire with rage, she can see in his eyes that he feels betrayed

"NO, WAIT, I-I-ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK, I DINT KN-"

Celestia tries to say but is cut off by Light Wing shouting at her

"_NO, GODDAMMIT, I TRUSTED YOU"_

Light Wing quickly runs over to Maurice and orders him to get onto his back

"_I TRUSTED YOU, FUCK YOU AND FUCK YOUR SISTER!"_

Light Wing quickly begins defensively backing away from the two princesses'

"HANG ON MAURICE; WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE!"

He yells to the human riding on his back

"OKAY...IM SCARED!"

Maurice quickly says, hanging tightly as Light Wing Launch's into the air and begins to disappear into the distance. Leaving the group of guards that attack them, unconscious and two princesses and other guards standing there in complete shock. Luna is the first to snap out of her shocked state and orders the guards to give chase

"NO, ENOUGH SISTER!"

Celestia shouts, causing Luna to flinch and the guards to look back and forth between the two princesses' unsure of what they have to do

"Follow them discretely, BUT do NOT under ANY circumstances attack them, I do NOT want them harmed, simply find out where they are going"

Celestia says to the Pegasus guards as they take off

"Sister, what are you-"

Luna begins but is cut off by Celestia

"Luna….sister…..we do not need to harm them, the human did not seem to have any idea what was going on, he was scared"

They begin walking back towards the Chariot that will take them back to Canterlot

"Once we find out where they went, maybe we can try again, but please, no more hostilities, we are better than the HLF aren't we?"

Luna lowers her head in shame

"Yes….sister…I'm sorry…I just saw a human here and…..i just acted….i should have thought before acting out…I'm sorry…"

Luna says, fighting back tears. Celestia nuzzles her and places her wing over her

"It's alright sister, it's alright"

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Back on bored the massive ship**_

"I'd like to thank you all for coming on such short notice; I can fully understand that you must have some questions"

The human commander says to the group. Nigel silently nods and asks the human in a humble tone

"With respect sir, where are we going?"

The human commander grins, knowing that that question would undoubtedly be one of the many questions they would ask

"We are going to the artic; there is a hidden temple which has recently come to our attention"

The human commander says, turning to look out the command bridges window, staring off into the distance

"But wouldn't Human scientists have found that ages ago? We would see something on satellites images"

Josh says, getting the attention of the group and the commander

"Usually yes, but this certain temple….its buried beneath tons of ice and snow"

The commander says, still staring out the window. NightBlade notices something off about what he just heard

"But….if it's buried beneath tons of ice…how did you find out about it?"

NightBlade asks, earning a chuckle from the commander

"Clever bunch aren't you?"

He says, turning around with a smile on his face

"We picked up an unknown type of energy from the temple. Where the energy came from, we do not know, but it caused the temple to light up on our equipment like a Christmas tree"

The captain says, before glancing back out the window then looking at the various equipment around the room

"We should be arriving at midnight tonight, so you'll have a chance to get a good night's sleep"

The captain says with a calm smile before looking at Nigel

"By the way, we have a special program, I was hoping you would be part of it Mister Nigel"

Nigel blushes a bit

"Please Sir, it's embarrassing to be called mister or sir, Just Nigel will do fine"

Nigel says earning a few chuckles from his group and from the commander

"ha ha, very well Nigel, usually this would be the part where I could say 'and please don't call me Commander' but I like the title….and well…my name is sort of a secret, not even my personnel here know it"

Nigel nods in agreement

"Yes sir, I don't mind"

Before the commander can continue the conversation, he is interrupted by one of his Crew

"SIR, we're getting some life forms heading this way FAST, they don't appear to be birds….in fact, they appear to be a Pegasi and…Maurice…..sir"

The captain grins at hearing of Maurice

"ah…..so he DID find his way back to us after all, Very well, send some of our pegasi personnel out to lead them on bored"

The commander says before turning to the group

"sorry Nigel, it seems that your place in the special program is…..filled for the time being, we didn't expect Maurice to actually find his way back to us, please, if you would be so kind, I'll have some of my guards show you back to your quarters or to any of the other rooms of your choosing, we have a gaming room, a Lab, just ask the guards, they'll tell you what you need to know"

The commander says before looking back out the window

The group quietly follow the guards as they gesture for them to follow them outside of the room

"you can visit any of the following rooms; Gaming room, observation Deck, the library, the pool upside, it has quite the view or the indoor pool both pools have their own mini bar by the way, the Gym, the hanger in case you forgot something and want to get it or if you just want to visit somewhere, the Lab, the firing range or the Military Training room"

The guard says, catching his breath at the end of the long speech

The group stand there with their mouths hanging open

"Jeeeee-Zuz, whoever built this place must be the richest bastard in existence!"

Josh says

"Fuckin' A"

NightBlade Agrees

"Yea, you COULD say he is the richest in existence couldn't you?"

Both of the guards chuckle at their surprise

"Well….how about we go for a swim inside?"

Nigel asks the group who agree with him almost instantly

"sheeeeiiiiiit, been a while since I been swimming"

Josh says, earning a few laughs from his friends

Shane notices that spike is seemingly upset and keeping to himself

"yo, Spike bro, what's the matter man?"

Shane asks with sincere concern

"Huh?...oh…its….well….it's just that…..well…."

Spike tries to speak but ends up not saying anything

"c'mon spike man, you can tell us"

NightBlade says looking back at the small dragon on his back

"well…it's just that….you know those Girls…..the ones that were with me?"

The group all give him flat stares

"I just….i just want them to see that you guys are so cool and all…and if we're going to the pool, I thought it would be nice to invite them to tag along…but its ok, I understa-"

Spike tries to say but is cut off by Nigel

"dude chill, it's all right, its fine by me if they come along, we all have SOMEONE we look up, but Just Remember, US Bro's gotta stick together a'right?"

Nigel says patting spike on his small scaly shoulders

"shieeeeeet, its fine by me"

Josh says, also placing his hand on spikes shoulder

"And me"

Shane says, placing his hand on spikes head

"Its fine by me, but I don't have no fucking hands, so don't expect me to lick spike on the foot or some shit"

NightBlade says, causing his group to laugh

"t-t-thanks guys, it means a lot to me"

Spike says, when something dawns on him

"But how are we going to invite them if their all the way back at the dormitories?"

Spike asks, the group all give him surprised expressions

"Holy shit he's right, that was a fucking long walk"

Nigel says after he remembers how long it took

"Not to worry, we can have some of our personnel near the dormitories escort them"

One of the guards suggests

"Wow really? Thanks"

Spike says

The group follow the guards as they escort them to the indoor pool.

_**Meanwhile at the Female dormitories**_

"I just don't know if sending spike with those guys was a good idea"

Twilight says to her friends

"Twi, ya'll need to calm down"

Applejack says, trying to calm her friend down but to no avail

"but-but you saw how they acted when they saw us!"

Twilight replies, trying not to think what the humans could do to spike, knowing well aware of the stories of what HLF humans do to ponies and pony sympathisers

"Twilight!"

Rainbow dash yelled, getting looks from the rest of the group

"Calm down, I don't think they could do anything too serious to hurt him, besides, they looked like they liked him, they just don't like US"

Twilight somehow managed to calm down after hearing her friend say that, and then there was a knock on the door

"Come in"

Twilight said, finally calming down and then a Human guard walked in

"I was told to inform the 'Elements of Harmony' that they are invited to join a 'spike' and his buddies in the indoor pool, if you want to, I and my comrades will escort you"

"See Twi'? Spikes fine"

Applejack says giving her a reassuring pat on the back

"well…the sooner I see him again, the sooner I'll know he's fine"

Twilight says walking out of the door, followed by her friends

_**Meanwhile outside the ship**_

"ah…..Maurice are you sure this place is safe for you?"

LightWing asks his friend riding on his back

"Yes…they were Very nice last time I was here"

Maurice says as he spots several pegasi in leather armoured uniforms flying out towards them

"See? They came to welcome us"

Maurice says, waving to the pegasi as they approach

"I SURE hope your right, I blew my cover and we probably have a bunch of pussy guards after us, so I just HOPE they let us crash here for a while"

LightWing says as the pegasi take up formation at either of his sides

"HEY, WE WHERE SENT OUT HERE TO GUID YOU TO A HANGER BAY BY THE CAPTAIN, WE'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING ONECE YOUR ON BORED!"

One of the pegasi shouts over the roar of the wind and the ships engines

"GOT IT"

LightWing shouts his reply before following the Pegasi on bored the massive ship

Once on board the ship Maurice shakily gets off of light wings back

"Whew…..MAN I'm beat"

Light wing says

One of the nearby Human personnel walks over to Maurice and Light wing and gives Light wing a salute

"Hello, I was told to take you to a guest room, you can stay here for the night, as thanks for bringing-"

The human begins but stops mid-sentence when he sees Maurice

"Hello again"

Maurice says happily to the human soldier covered in black armour and clothing

"Oh dear god"

The human quietly mutters to himself as he rests his face in the palm of his hands

"Okay, Maurice, you know where to find the captain"

Maurice simply gives the human a flat look and remains quiet

After a few moments of silence, the guard eventually breaks the silence

"Okay, okay *sigh* …follow me"

The human begins walking towards the hanger door while a few more humans in black armour arrive to take light wing to his temporary room.

Meanwhile, while Nigel and his friends are relaxing in the indoor pool; spike grabbing a few drinks and cocktails that the group had requested. The girls arrive at the large double automated sliding doors and the two guards take position at either side of the door and begin standing completely still, as if they were statues, the mane six approach the doors and they detect movement and slid open. The mane six can't help but be overwhelmed by the size and height of the room and the effort obviously put into making it comfortable, other than the obvious mile long pool, the various rounded edges, the slip-proof steps, the slip-proof ladders leading out of the pool, the leaf decorated Bar, the various slides and jumping platforms for the pool, even its own little…dragon butler!?

"WHAT THE- THEY'RE USING SPIKE AS A SLAVE!"

Rainbow Dash furiously shouts as she jumps into the air and quickly rockets towards Josh who was reaching for a drink from spike, when she is stopped by a force pulling on her tail

"TWILIGHT, NOW'S NOT THE TIME, THEY'RE USING SPIKE AS A SLA-"

Rainbow dash begins to yell at her friend trying to hold her back, when she looks back and realizes that it's NOT her friend holding her back, but one of the humans, a fairly tall human, his size matched almost that of Celestia, though he was still somewhat smaller, his medium body build was completely exposed as his only clothing was his soaked Briefs

"NOT a good idea, Girl"

Nigel Says in a dark tone at the pony, his glare fixed on her with his silver Eyes. Rainbow Dash quickly uses her free back legs to deliver a powerful kick into Nigel's face and send him staggering a few feet back, he wipes blood away from his nose and smirks at Rainbow Dash

"I'm gonna insert my foot FIRMLY up your ass"

He says as he gets into a fighting position, rainbow dash simply blows air out of her nose and prepares to charge at him again

"Aren't you going to stop them?!"

Rarity practically shouts at one of the guards watching the fight unfold

"No, if your friend thinks she has what it takes to take an Ex-HLF melee expert, let her suffer the consequences"

The pony guard says, his tone lacking any emotion while his human companion stands like a statue

Meanwhile pinkie pie was cheering for rainbow dash, waving a foam finger and small flag with rainbow dash's name on it, no one bothered to ask her where or when she got them. The humans and lone pony meanwhile; were cheering for their friend while spike tried to talk them into stopping the fight.

Rainbow dash was the first to attack: she lunged forward and quickly swirled around to buck him with her back legs, but Nigel quickly side-stepped left quickly brought his right elbow down on her exposed back, sending her straight onto her stomach, Hard.

Rainbow Dash; having the wind knocked out of her from the force of the impact from both, his elbow and her stomach slamming down onto the ground. Before she can recover, Nigel quickly grabs hold of her mane with his left hand and forces her face so slam back into the ground.

Nigel prepares his right fist to deliver the finishing blow to knock her out

"This will only hurt… for three months!"

Nigel Says in a dark sadistic tone before bringing his fist speeding towards the now-Defenceless Rainbow Dashes Head

"STOP!"

A voice shrieks loudly above the noise of the cheering and screaming, causing Nigel to snap out of his angered state. He looks to the source of the voice and see's spike a few feet from him; clearly fighting back tears

"p-please don't hurt them, their my friends….she…she dint mean what she said"

He says taking a few shaky steps towards Nigel and the injured and very confused rainbow dash

"…*sigh* …alright little man….I'll trust you on this"

Nigel says, letting go of Rainbow Dash and standing fully upright and wiping more blood away from his nose, letting spike and the other ponies to rush over to Rainbow Dash who was now also bleeding from her nose and had a few nasty bruises and bumps on her head

"Are you alright rainbow dash?!"

Twilight Says to her friend

"FlutterShy can you-"

Twilight then looks around and notices Fluttershy is not among the group

"Where's FlutterShy?"

"What do YOU want, flying head-ach"

The group hear Nigel Irritated say to someone, looking at Nigel they see FlutterShy hovering a few feet away from Nigel

"How Dare you!"

Flutter Shy's Eyes suddenly change and her gaze locks onto Nigel's

"YOU. DO. NOT. HURT. MY. FRIENDS!"

She then flies closer to Nigel's face, her eyes never leaving his

"Now say you're sorry"

Nigel can't help but feel a slight hint of pity for the pegasi, it doesn't look like it has seen combat in its entire life

"I SAID, SAY. YOUR. SOR- URK!"

FlutterShy is cut off Mid-sentence by Nigel grabbing her throat and squeezing, despite her neck being almost double his hands size

"No ordinary strangle hold if you're wondering, I've been trained to on how to PROPERLY choke a pony"

He then Releases FlutterShy and lets her fall to the ground, coughing and confused.

"I just said to spike that I'd leave your friends alone, that only applies if you and your friends do the same"

Nigel continues to walk back towards his friends, before glancing back at the group of ponies who seem to be unsure whether to be scared or angry

"I'm heading for the showers guys"

Nigel says to his friends who all exit the pool almost simultaneously

"Yea, think I might check something else on this juggernaut out"

Shane says while grabbing a towel and drying himself off

"Oh one thing before you go dude"

NightBlade says before shacking the water off himself in a similar way dogs would, getting water on Shane

"Dude, you're an ass-hole!"

Shane laughs, quickly followed by his friends joining in.

While walking off, NightBlade is stopped by Pinkie Pie

"heywhoareyoumynamespinkiepie howareyoufreindswiththesebig meanieswouldyouliketobeourfr eindsooohdoyouwannahaveapart yilovepartieswhatkindofparit esdoyoulike?"

Pinkie Pie begins barraging him with questions without stopping to breathe

"uh….what? Wait you know what? I don't care, get out of my face"

NightBlade says as he shoves pinkie pie out of his way and continues towards his group of friends who are waiting for him at one of the many doors leading in and out of the room

"Humph! What a ruffian, I'll bet he wouldn't be such a brute if he knew you were the Celestia's Star pupil"

Rarity says to twilight after seeing how violent the pony was

"I heard that! And F.Y.I I don't give a flying fuck that she's Celestia's little sex slave, I hate Celestia, I hate you all"

NightBlade shouts to Rarity, but loud enough for the mane six all to hear the rest of his sentence; he then leaves the room, leaving the mane six with their mouths agape.

_**Meanwhile, in a room overlooking the pool**_

"Hmm, this may turn out to be an interesting little operation after all"

The commander says as he drinks a bottle of wine that one of the guards had brought in to him at his request

"So long as you get the job DONE…..you KNOW how important it is….how important THEY are"

A deep male voice crackles from the hooded figure of a human on a nearby TV

"It will be done, sir, I can assure you"

The commander replies before the human terminates the call

_**Meanwhile back by the pool**_

"…he….I…..we…he just INSULTED the princess, THE PRINCESS! There's DEFINANTLY something off about that pony…..and I'm going to find out why he hates us….and the princess…..she's a wonderful leader"

Twilight says, her mouth still hanging open from the shock of hearing the vulgarity coming from the pony, and about princess Celestia no less.

"indeed…why…I feel you should write to the princess about him Right away…..maybe he won't be so big and tough if the princess is standing RIGHT in front of him"

Rarity says as she helps Rainbow Dash over to a seat while FlutterShy takes a proper look at her injuries.

"I don't know if I should bother the princess with such a trivial matter"

Twilight replies, not wanting to take the princess' time with something as trivial as a pony not liking her

"Though it's certainly a first for a pony, a fellow equestrian to talk about the princess in such a way…I think we can handle it…..perhaps it's just he is hanging around the humans too mu8ch, perhaps their violent nature is affecting him….perhaps if we can get him away from the humans…..he'll come to see that we're his friends, not his enemies"

Twilight then walks over to rainbow dash

"Are you alright rainbow dash? That human-"

"BEAT me…..i lost"

Rainbow dash says in a bitter tone

"I LOST to that over-grown ape….well…the NEXT time I see him-"

"Darling really! Don't YOU start being a ruffian too?"

Rarity says placing a hoof on her shoulder

"She's right, violence only makes more violence"

FlutterShy pipes up

"I know guys….i know….its just that…"

Rainbow dash calmly tries to reply

"Your pride? I sort of know the feeling"

Applejack says

"But come on sugar cube…..humans…some of them just can't be reasoned with…..their move used to violence then us…..just leave it alone this time….."

The mane six quietly walk over to spike, all giving him concerned looks

"You know I was doing that stuff of my own free will? They weren't using me as a slave, I offered to do stuff for them, I thought you guys would like them…..i guess not"

Spike quietly whines, depressed that he had to choose between his life-long friends and possible new ones, the choice wasn't easy, they probably wouldn't trust him now, but at least he was still friends with his life-long friends.

"You're right spike…we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that"

Twilight says, gently hugging him to reassure him

_**Meanwhile in the shower rooms**_

"well cut off my balls with a rusty spoon, we got the right fucking room this time, how many times did we go the wrong way?!"

Shane says taking off his cloths and getting into a shower cubicle, the ones on the left side of the room were designed for humans, the ones on the right designed for ponies, there were over 20 empty cubicles, counting the ones that the group would soon be using.

"Cut off my balls with a rusty spoon?!"

The group all laugh

"yo, you all got your fresh cloths right? Don't want any of you walking around nude after hitting the showers is all…expect for you NightBlade, you fucking hippie"

Josh says as the group all laugh again

Shane is the first to turn on the shower; the warm water feels nice against his black skin, his troubles washing away, his friends here on this massive ship, what more could he want?

Then he remembers; his family, that's what he could want. But they were gone, along with the rest of the village he was living in, back when he was in Africa, his HOME, before shit hit the fan, before they were forced to become abominations by those bastards the 'PER' the group that believed themselves to be above everyone else, believing humanity to be a sick race that was killing the earth…that's when he first met his best friend….his brother; Nigel, when he strongly considered joining the HLF himself to fight alongside Nigel and fight the abominations.


	5. Chapter 5

_**- Flash back –**_

It was as it usually was in Africa, even in the town district that Shane lived; Hot and dusty, somewhat abandoned because everyone was scared of the new place that had shown up on earth 'Equestria' it had just popped up out of nowhere, sort of like a door to another world. Humans were not allowed to enter this new 'Equestria' because of both what humans had done to their world (so Because Equestria's leaders said so) and because the amount of pure 'magic' there proved to be fatal to humans, several humans found that out the hard way and died agonizingly, almost like they were in a pool of radiation or lava, their skin melted into yellow crystal-like bubbles and they simply vanished, the only evidence that they were ever there was the Pony who witnessed it, a few humans who witnessed it and the possessions of the humans that had died, such as; clothing, glasses and hats.

Shane was walking back towards his home which was in the middle of the former bustling town, now almost deserted as most of the population of the town were tired of living in poverty and fearing war and death and chose to become ponies to live the rest of their lives in Equestria, the so called 'paradise'.

A few others remained behind also, choosing to continue living the way they were rather then give up their humanity, though most of them were from the surrounding areas of the African city, only a rare few were still left over from before.

Carrying a basket full of food that was delivered courtesy of the local HLF troops, Shane spotted a girl that he liked, her skin was black like his, but her eyes were blue, her hair was also black, she was beautiful to him, he had a crush on her since he first met her….but he was too shy to tell her or even properly introduce himself, he passed her, giving her a friendly wave and smile, she returned with her own and the two passed by without a word, secretly to both their hearts torment.

Upon returning home to the building he called home, Shane stoped and looked back at the street he came from, the usually full street was now practically empty, only a few people here and there were seen walking to and fro going about their business, with a hint of depression Shane entered his house; the stone floor was partially covered in an old Red Rug, also courtesy of the local HLF, a small wooden table that he sat the basket of food upon, that was something he made himself in his spare time from wood he got himself, it was fairly good looking too, considering what he had to work with; old tools that weren't used anymore and other means.

He finally sat and rested his legs on the old grey couch that was left behind from the previous owners of the house….his neighbours.

Looking around, wondering what to do now, Shane got up, walked over to the kitchen, went to the counter and turned to an old, small TV that was brought in, also by the HLF to help them keep up with news, Turned it on, switched to the news channel and listened to what was on the news today

"in today's breaking news, a terrorist organization known as the P.E.R have made themselves known with several attacks, The 'Ponification for Earths Rebirth' is an organization that believes that humans are a sick and dying race and that to save the earth, all of humanity must be eliminated, from this reporters point of view, there no better than the HLF; they have created a special type of ponification potion that turns humans into ponies upon contact with their skin the procedure is said to be somewhat painful and that once turned, the converted are more like mindless drones than former humans; losing all their human memories and taking on the same belief's as the P.E.R, almost like a computer being reprogramed"

That felt Shane dread. As if there weren't enough problems on the bloody planet already.

Just then he heard the familiar sound of his parents voices coming from the doorway; his parents were home.

"I'm simply saying that there is no need to go joining those bandits"

His mother's voice came first

"Why not?! They have given us so much! We could get so much more if we were members, our family, our SON would be safe from-"

"From WHAT?! The ponies are not a threat, besides; wouldn't it be for the best if we converted? We're living on the edge of society here-"

"And doing FINE, we have enough food THANKS to the HLF, we have a roof over our heads, THANKS TO THE HLF, Were doing just fine Dear"

His parents were arguing again, yet another problem the equestrians had caused, inadvertently of course, but it was their fault none the less

"We'll talk about this later"

His father said, coming through the doorway

"heeeeeey THERE he is, so…..did you talk to her?!"

His father asked him, knowing for years that Shane had a crush on that girl form earlier

"y….no, not yet"

Shane said with a shy laugh

"But I'm going to"

He said with a hug from his father

"Now son, what did I tell you?"

His father said with a laugh

"No cuts, no buts, no fuck-ups"

They both laugh, his mother walks in with a smile, leaning on a nearby wall with her arms crossed

"You know I don't like it when you guys swear"

She said with a laugh and a happy smile, indicating that she didn't really care this time, after all, Shane's happiness was what mattered

"Ah come on dear, the world's going to hell in a hand basket because of that 'Equestria'. Who cares if our son swears?"

His father replies with his own friendly smile

His mother simply walks away….it was strange, but he could have sworn he saw her frown for a minute there…maybe it was just his mind playing tricks on him, he'd get a drink and feel much better.

His parents were an odd pair, always arguing, never seeming to agree on anything, his father was black, his mother was white. Yet despite all that, they seemed to love each other

If only it could have stayed that way

It was the day after that, he awoke in his bed as usual; the plain grey blanket was far from colourful but it kept him warm, his pillow was also old and plain, but he was happy, it was simple, but then he heard it, a chorus of loud echoing screams echoing throughout the streets.

He rushed to the window to see what was going on and saw ponies, what looked like hundreds of them, some of them were wearing what appeared to be bullet-proof vests with the words P.E.R on them, his home was under attack by terrorists

He quickly did what the HLF told them to do in case something like this happened, run into the street and start the siren, luckily the ponies hadn't made it as far as his home yet, so he could easily run outside of his home, run across the street and activate the siren, the HLF would hear it and come drive away the ponies.

He quickly ran into the street, still in his underwear, he didn't have the luxury to stop and get dressed; he yanked the box open, pulling the small red metal door clear off its rusty hinges and pulled the leaver

"**wwwwhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhh"**

The sirens blearing echoed throughout the small city, Shane just hoped the HLF would make it in time, there was a HLF base nearby, but it would still take them time to ready their forces….still….he hoped they were quick about it, the thunderous sound of a thousand hooves was quickly getting louder and louder, the ponies were coming for him!

_SHIT, ya gotta think Shane, ya gotta fucking think_

Shane mentally scorns himself for not thinking ahead of his little plan: activate the alarm…..

He quickly thinks of a backup plan: Run like hell

He quickly ran as fast as his feet would take him in the opposite direction that the thunderous sound of hooves was coming from, he passed what was once a peaceful street – now full of people running out of their houses, those that didn't run soon enough would soon be a part of the chorus of screaming, which would soon after add to the defining sound of hooves

Shane continued to run until he tripped on something, after falling to the ground, some of the skin on his knees and arms being torn off on the dusty ground, he looked back to see what he had tripped over and saw the girl he had always had a crush on, she was sitting on the ground crying by a dead unicorn stallion that had been shot in the head and she was holding a smocking revolver with the words 'Mercy' scratched onto its polished barrel

"a-ar you okay"

Shane quickly rushes over and hugs her to try and calm her down

"i-it w-was my d-d-dad…..they t-turned him….he always told me that if-if he turned that i-I w-was to shoot him….i-i-I did as he said…it wasn't really him…..he was begging me not to though…..saying that we could be a family again…..but I know it wasn't really him"

She hands Shane the revolver, her hands trembling

"i-if I turn….promise me y-you'll shoot me too o-okay?

Shane pauses for a moment before slowly accepting the gun

"Okay, I promise…..and if I turn, I want you to shoot me"

She nods

"o-okay"

This was the first time he had ever been this close to her, ever even TOUCHED her, apart from perhaps a hand shake now and then, handing one another things, but the skin on her arms and shoulders felt so smooth, what was the phrase?

_As smooth as a babies bottom_

An odd phrase makes you sound like a paedophile

A sudden burst of nearby screaming bring them back to reality

Shane helps the girl to her feet

"Come on we have to get out of here, I activated the alarm, so the HLF should be here soon but we need to get as much distance between us and the ponies as possible okay?"

The girl says nothing and quietly nods yes

As the two begin running with a small crowed of people that had gotten into the streets, they all begin looking up at the sky and panicking, suddenly potions of ponification begin dropping form the sky, glancing upward Shane sees a group of pegasi dropping downwards, with odd guns tied to their sides, shooting a few nearby humans, Shane notices the guns fire out darts covered with ponification, the humans that were hit fall to the ground, some of them screaming, some of them not even aware of what was happening to their bodies, after their bodies twisted and morphed into small masses of fleshy balls, they quickly morphed into ponies, most of them earth ponies, some of them unicorn, they shakily collect their hooves beneath themselves and slowly gain their balance, looking around at the shocked and terrified faces of their former friends and neighbours

"It….its feels so wonderful! You guys HAVE to turn it's so…so PEACEFUL-"

_*CRACK-BOOM*_

A deafening noise of a gun being fired draws the crowd's attention to Shane, holding the Revolver with both hands, shacking slightly with the terrified girl behind him. The pony Shane shot stands there for a moment, almost as if he were a statue, before falling to the ground, a small hole in the front of his head, the back of his head in pieces and spattered all over the dust covered ground

"That's for attacking my village, you mistake of nature"

Shane masks his fear with hatred, he then aims the gun at the other converted humans

"You can run away, or you can stand there and die"

Shane growls at them, not wanting them to know he doesn't want to kill them, but he will if he has to. The ponies quickly scamper and run away from the group of humans, running towards the sound of hooves still hammering towards them

After the ponies disappeared from sight, the crowed of panicked humans seemed to snap out of their shock and continued running in the opposite direction, Shane and the girl following close behind, but after thinking they were home free, away from the city's main square, the crowed all stoped dead in their tracks, Shane and the girl, confused as the why the crowed had stopped, slowly made their way through the crowed, upon making it to the front of the crowed, they saw why the crowed had stopped.

There were over 40 unicorns all in a neat line, using their magic to create a barrier to keep the humans from escaping. The crowed turned to leave back in the other direction when the ponies they were running from before had caught up and had blocked their path.

The crowed had died down and remained completely still, either out of fear or curiosity as to why the ponies hadn't converted them

"Shane, son!"

The sound of Shanes father almost filled him with relief, if it wasn't coming from within the unicorn's ranks. The unicorns parted to allow two unicorns levitating his father into view: he hands had been bound with rope, as had his legs, they placed him roughly on the ground

"The fuckers caught me, but I killed a few of em before they captured me"

Shane's father said with some pride in his voice

"Yes, it's a shame you did that horrible thing, but not to worry"

Then his mother came into view, not bound or gaged, or even converted, yet the ponies were moving aside to let her through

"We will all be cleansed soon enough"

She said as she held out her hand to one of the unicorns at her side who levitated a small saddle bag out and from the bag he levitated three small vials containing what Shane knew was that vial pony virus

"y-you….no….."

Shane's father was nearly at a loss for words, his own wife, surly she was NOT doing what he thought she was

"Yes sweetie, I'm with the ponies….i know you don't like them yet but-"

"NO, you can't be serious, you BETRAYED ME?!"

Then he looked at the crowed, all still too scared or shocked to speak

"You betrayed…ALL of us"

He stared at his wife, in silence before quickly adding

"You…betrayed our SON"

"No! I'm doing this for the greater good, for ALL of us, not just our own family, but for the good of humanity, you know that humanity is too evil to be allowed to survive"

"My arse it is, what you're doing NOW is evil"

Shanes mother remains quiet, then massages her for forehead with her hands, then she grabs one of potion vials and yanks it from the ponies magic grip and approaches her tied-up husband

"I didn't really think you'd want to be so difficult with me, but fine, be that way, at least you'll see things differently soon enough…..but perhaps you will see things differently if I can prove you wrong"

She then turned to face the crowed

"Shane, Son"

Shane's blood ran cold, he didn't want to be the centre of attention in this matter, not to mention it was a rather private family matter, he didn't even care that he was still in his underwear. Shane slowly approached his mother, the unicorn's lowered their shields to allow him to pass, he had managed to keep the magnum behind his back, it didn't look like any of the unicorns had seen it….yet

"Dear…..won't you join your dear mommy in peace and happiness?"

She asked innocently as she held out the potion vial, waiting for him to take it

Shane didn't really think at that point, he didn't want to become a pony, and his mother knew it, she KNEW it, he had told her repeatedly….and yet she asked him again, in front of other people know…he knew the answer…..no matter how much it broke his heart

"You're no longer my mother"

Shane said, loud enough for his mother and father to hear him

His mother looked like she was about to burst into tears, when Shane pulled out his magnum and aimed it at her

"I told you, I will never turn into a four legged freak"

Shane's mother couldn't believe what she was hearing and seeing, she looked over at her husband and noticed he was smiling, she quickly prepared to throw the vial at her husband

"So he has corrupted you? I won't let him corrupt you any further"

But as she prepared to throw the vial, Shanes brain went into overdrive, he didn't want his father to turn either…..he didn't want to do this, but his mother left him no choice. He breathed deep and aimed the magnum

"NO!"

He screamed as the gun fired, hitting his mother just below the chest

She fell to the ground with a silent thud, followed by several gasps and gurgling chokes. The entire area went deathly silent, apart from his mother's gasping, his father seemed to be at a loss for words, not sure if what he just saw was real, the unicorns quickly rushed over to his mother to help her, he quickly took this chance to run over to his father and untie him.

"i-i-i….I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to shoot her, I was aiming for the vial…it-it was an accident"

Shanes father shed a few tears, then embraced Shane in a hug

"It's like you said son, she's not your mother…it just…looks like her"

As the two looked over to where his ex-wife was previously, now replaced by a dark brown-pink Pegasus, they both started to slowly make their way towards the crowed. Making sure not to make much sound

"…..do you see?! NOW DO YOU SEE?! THE EVIL THAT HUMANITY IS?! MY OWN SON JUST TRIED TO MURDER ME BECAUSE I WANTED TO GIVE HIM AND HIS FATHER A BETTER, HAPPY LIFE!"

The former human shouts to both the ponies and the humans

"I'm sorry, who are you lady?"

Shane yelled at his former mother, to both his mothers and fathers surprise

"My mother DIED, her form was taken by an evil DEMON to trick me and my father to turn into abominations"

His mother seemed extremely shocked and depressed, but was not deterred in the slightest

Without saying another word, the former human tossed a vial of ponification directly at Shane

_NO, IM NOT TURNING INTO ONE OF THEM!_

Shane brought his arms up to shield himself from the coming vial, not being able to think in the split seconds he had as it flew towards him, he closed his eyes as he heard a splash…but felt nothing

He opened his eyes and saw his father standing in front of him, shielding him from the potion

"go…..get out of here, take as many people as you can and run….run"

His father the turned and charged directly into the unicorns, catching them off guard and knocking most of them to the gorund

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL WAITING FOR?! RUN!"

Shane shouts at the stunned group who all quickly stamped their way through the dazed unicorns

as the crowed made it out of the town, vehicles of all sizes arrived, screeching to a halt, armed men and woman jumping out of the vehicles, all wearing the symbols of the HLF

"Get the civilians out of here!"

One of them, shouted

"Take those fucking bastards down!"

Another shouted as he fired his weapon blindly into the crowed of confused and frightened ponies, killing a few with stray bullets

Among the confusion, the girl fell down, Shane quickly ran back to get her, but just as he was within reach, a vial splashed her, covering her completely in the ponification.

"DO IT, OH GOD, PLEASE, KILL ME, BEFORE I CHANGE!"

Shane wasn't thinking properly, a thousand thoughts ran through his mind at the same time

Could he save her? Should he kill her? What should he do now?

"YOU PROMISED ME!"

She screamed at him as the potion began to take effect, her skin becoming pale, preparing to change her into a small mass of flesh and reform her

With tears trickling down his face, he pulled the magnum up to her head, kissed her on the lips as it was the only part that wasn't covered and changing yet

"I'm so sorry"

He whispered as he placed the magnum on her head, closed his eyes and pulled the trigger.

He heard the defining sound of the gun firing, and the sound of a body, her body, hitting the floor, but he didn't bother to open his eyes yet, he just sat there and sobbed. These pony monsters had taken everything from him….maybe he should finish it

He placed the magnums barrel against his head, the heat from the bullet coming from it moments ago making it hot, and began to squeeze the trigger, among the gunfire and screaming, he could swear he heard his father's voice one last time.

But as the gun was about the end his life, he felt a glove, a hand, grab his hand gently and slowly, he opened his eyes, there, kneeling in front of him, wearing a bullet proof vest and sleeves covering his arms to his hands, which in turn were covered by rough, worn out fingerless gloves. A boy, judging by his size.

The figure removed the hood that was obscuring Shane's view of the figures face.

"My names Nigel"

The boy said in a calm, soft tone, despite the raging battle taking place around them

"I won't stop you from taking your own life, it's not my decision to make, but think about it first, even if everything you love is lost, you can still fight to avenge it, death is permanent: Remember that"

Nigel says as he removes his grasp from the gun in Shane's hand.

Shane didn't stop to think about that, though everyone he loved is gone now, from a certain point of view….but he didn't stop to think that he could get revenge for it…he was about to make it easy for those bastards…..why not make them pay first?

Shane was brought out of his train of thought by an earth pony sliding up to Shane and David, Dead with a hole in its head, blood and brain oozing from its head. Shane looked over to Nigel's hand and saw a smoking Silenced pistol

"c'mon, you need to get to cover"

Nigel says as he stands upright and offering his hand to Shane

Quickly accepting the help, Shane runs over to a nearby jeep and takes cover behind it, covering his ears to avoid any more unpleasant screams or painful noises from entering his mind.

Looking over to thank Nigel, he sees that the boy had run off towards the town

A few minutes after the battle had begun, Shane slowly came out from behind the jeep, looking around at the dead bodies of ponies that had either tried to convert more humans, or could not run away in time, looking around for the body of his Former mother and almost certainly his former human, father. But so far, no luck, he found his former mothers pony body…..that witch, why did she do it? Sure his parents had arguments, but they were happy weren't they? Why did she ruin it all by joining those monsters?

"Hey, you looking for something you dropped?"

Nigel's voice comes from atop a nearby building, jumping down with seemingly little effort, walking up to him with an almost friendly smile, but it quickly turns to a frown when he see's Shanes expression

"You okay dude?"

"it…it's my mother and father…they were here…my mother was a traitor, she brought them here…my father, he got hit by that Vial shit trying to protect me…he's probably one of those freaks by now….probably died in the attack…..a girl I had a crush on for ages…..she was converted too…I killed her…."

Nigel walks over to Shane and embraces him in a hug

"I know the feeling, brother, I know the feeling"

Shane begins to quietly cry into Nigel's shoulder, Nigel simply lets him

And from there on, the two became more and more like brothers. They formed a new life for each other, looking out for each other, but their new happy life in the HLF was not to last, a year later, they would take part in a HLD mission, one that would change their view of both Equestria and the HLD completely

_**-End Flash Back-**_

(not to worry, you'll see what caused them to change their views eventually)


	6. Chapter 6

After having a shower, the group exit the showers and look at each other

"Sausage fest, Eh fellas?"

Nigel says, causing the group to burst into laughter

"Call it childish, but its damn funny!"

Josh says as he wraps a towel around his waist

"ya think THAT'S childish?"

Shane shouts as he twists his towel several times before whipping Nigel on his bare bottom

"AH, YA MOTHER FUCKER!"

Nigel laughs as he rubs his now red behind

The group all laugh at the childish antics

"As long as you don't hit my brain I'll be fine"

Nigel says as he covers his penis with his hands. The group all laugh again, sometimes, childish antics were needed to calm nerves or just relax, or as some would say 'boys will be boys', and for this group, it didn't matter that one of them was a pony, what mattered was they were just enjoying themselves.

But just outside the shower room, Rainbow dash was quietly listening to the group's antics, her face as red as a cherry, she may have wanted to know more about her enemy or 'competitor' but she wasn't quiet expecting to learn-

"Hey, I'm serious, LOOK! My cocks 8 inches long, it's an easy target!"

-that much information

"Hey, relax Nigel, I won't hit another brothers Sausage, and don't sugar coat it, it looks more like 6-7 inches"

The group all finish getting dressed, with the exception of NightBlade, and upon Hearing footsteps approaching the door, Rainbow dash quickly scampers away

"Hey...what's up Nigel?"

Josh asks as he notices Nigel is distracted by something

"Uh…it's nothing"

Nigel lies, having the feeling that someone or somePONY was listening in on them, but he didn't want to worry his friends.

_DAMN THAT WAS CLOSE_

Rainbow Dash mentally screams at herself, slowly catching her breath around a nearby corner, ignoring some of the odd glances she was getting from the various ponies and humans going to and fro about their business

"That was a close one, huh?"

Pinkie pie says, also catching her breath next to rainbow dash

"Yea, next time i-"

And then her brain kicks

"_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, PINKIE PIE!?"**_

She quickly grabs pinkie pie and pulls her face close

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FOLLOWING ME?!"

She partially screams at her, but squeezes her mouth shut when she realizes that the humans and ponies passing by can hear her

"Since the beginning, DUH"

Pinkie Pie replies with a shrug

"I know boys will be boys but, _them!_"

She says with a girlish giggle and a blush

"Naughty of you to spy on boys in the shower, Rainbow"

Pinkie pie says before breaking into a fit of giggling, her blush remaining her face. Upon hearing her friend, Rainbow Dash's face turns scarlet

"Y-Y-YOU HEARD THAT?! OH PLEASE DON'T TELL THE OTHERS ABOUT THIS, PLEASE!"

Rainbow dash gravels at her friends hooves

"If you DO tell, I'll NEVER hear the end of it, and they'll think I LIKE that guy"

"Okay, okay, I promise I won't say a single word about this to twilight or the others"

Pinkie says with a reassuring pat on her friends head

"PINKIE swear?"

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye"

Pinkie says with an almost childish tone, before blushing again

"You LIKE him don't you rainbow?"

After hearing her friend, Rainbow Dash's brain nearly explodes

"WHAT? NOOOOOOO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO N-"

She screams before her friend sticks a hoof into her mouth to silence her

"Okay, I get it, I get it…..you put a lot of 'no' into that…..are you sur-"

"YES IM SURE!"

While the two friends were exchanging whispers, or in rainbow dash's case, sudden screams, a hooded figure silently watches them from the end of the hall, seemingly not being noticed by the two bickering ponies, and the other various humans and ponies don't seem to pay him any attention either

Around the figures neck is a piece of metal, with a strange creatures 'face' on it, the creatures 'face' has no visible eyes, nose or ears, and it has its jaw open to reveal what appears to be a second inner jaw. The small statue emits a very low and almost deathly quiet ringing type noise

The figure the walks off, passing two nearby humans and ponies who don't seem to notice him

_**Elsewhere on the massive ship…**_

A lone figure, the same one that was watching Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, stands in a fairly big room, with red rugs covering the floor and Blue curtains hanging on the dull grey metal walls, the curtains pull back and the lights dim as the hooded figure claps his almost unnaturally smooth, Black skinned toned hands

The hooded figure silently watches through the oval shaped window into the loading bay as black clothed and armoured ponies and humans alike run back and forth going about their various chores, some tending the vehicles of different shapes and sizes, others tending to different kinds of equipment.

The hooded figure then pulls back the clothing obscuring his arms to reveal a small, blue device, pressing a few particular buttons, the small device responds with two small holographic screens filled with static, the one to the left clears up to reveal the leader of the Australian HLF, while the one to the right remains static for a few more moments, before clearing up to reveal a pony in Royal Equestrian Armour, both the figures on the screen salute the hooded figure

"The time has come…execute phase 3"

The figure says with a low-deep, grovel-like voice

"Yes, sir!"

Both the human and pony salute before the hooded figure terminates the call

"It's time for the Xenomorphs to make their grand entrance"

The figure mutters to himself

_**At the hidden HLF base…**_

One of the many creatures that were captured during the mission in the artic patiently wait, restrained above the ground in electrical powered Restraints…waiting patiently

Suddenly the doors open and the creature notices

"So...you ever wonder what's going on in the head of the Xenomorphs?"

A HLF scientist asks his partner, both concealed in white lab coats and white masks with white protective goggles

"Who knows? We don't even know where the creatures come from, let alone what goes on in their minds"

The other scientist replies, Staring at the Xenomorph in awe

"Almost as much of a mystery as to where exactly the name 'Xenomorph' came from huh?"

The first scientists replies in a joking manner

"Well, wherever the name came from, it seems to have spread like wild-fire"

The second scientist's replies

"Nearly everyone who knows about the creatures refers to them as 'Xenomorph' and it just seems to have stuck, almost like a name for a brand"

It wasn't long before the two scientists had lost track of time, and nearly a whole hour had passed,all in the presence of the Xenomorph which had yet to make a sound to remind them what they were in the room with, that is until…

_***BBBBBZZZZ**__**Z**__**ZZ**__**Z**__**TZ**__**ZT**__**"**_

"What the fuck happened to the power?!"

The second scientist shouts

"how the fuck would I kn- oh DEAR GOD!"

The first one shouts

"THE RESTRAINTS, THE XENOMRPH!"

The scientist screams in a panic as the Xenomorph pulls its limbs free of the restraints one by one

"FUCKING SHIT FUCK, GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"

The second scientist screams as he runs out of the room and to the nearby intercom and slams his fist down onto the button

"GET THE KILL TEAM IN HERE NOW!"

He screams but gets no response

"THE GENERATOR MUST BE DOWN, RUN FOR I-"

The other scientist tries to scream, but is cut off as his mouth is coeverd by the Xenomorphs hand is dragged back into the room

"DEAR, GOD, SOMONE! THE FUCKING TIHNGS LOOSE, THE FU-"

But he also suffers the same fate as his companion

After devouring the scientists and leaving only bloody remains and broken bones, the Xenomorph Crawls up along the wall, then along the ceiling, then into the ventilation shaft, from there, it knows where the go.

To free the Queen.


	7. Chapter 7

Equestria was almost in a buzz with news, mainly about the human that had appeared in Equestria what was now a day ago, the other news was about the leviathan of a ship that was traveling to the frozen wasteland in the human world. 'Bouvetøya' they called it.

The ship didn't have a name that Equestria knew of, not that names mattered right now

So many things where changing, even for Equestria….bringing the gates of Equestria to the human world…..and unknown to all but the princess's…..and a few unknown individuals, there was a type of…'fail safe' that the princess could activate as a last resort, it would cause the 'gate' to Equestria to increase in size and eventually consume all of earth, it was also the eventual plan of Celestia and Luna that if all of humanity was converted….willingly or unwillingly (the latter to their despair) the 'barrier' their 'failsafe' would activate and spread across the globe and save the earth from the damage they had caused, though they would hope that the humans would see the error of their ways

Meanwhile in canterlot, the princess had been discussing what to do if the human were found

"We should bring him back in chains and integrate him, WHAT IF THE HLF FOUND OUT ABOUT HIM?! HE CARRIED THEIR FLAG"

Luna shrieked at Celestia who sat on the throne while Luna paced back and fourth

"Oh? And give the HLF and possibly the rest of humanity a reason to hate and despise us? To take arms against us when we only want to help? To give them reason to fear and hate us?"

Celestia calmly replied, taking a sip of tea, though a few hairs were out of place and she was sweating considerably

A knock at the door disrupted both their thoughts, almost making Luna jump with fright

"Enter"

Celestia's voice boomed throughout the throne room. it wasn't a manner she took lightly, she had given specific orders to not disturb the throne room, so it was quite possibly important

"Your majesties"

A guard pegasi had come in, clearly tired, his armour had been tattered and all by destroyed, he had cuts and bruises all over his body, one of his eyes appeared to have been gouged out, blood dripping from his mouth, nose and ears.

"Something here…get out….while you can …"

The guard pony managed to mutter before dropping dead on the floor with an almost whispering 'Thud' from the remains of his armour and flesh hitting the carpeted floor

Celestia and Luna stood completely still, too shocked to move, their mouths agape and their pupils shrunk to the size of pricks, the most horrific site any of them had ever seen, not even any wars Equestria had participated in the past had seen such horrific wounds as these.

Celestia was the first to snap out of her shocked state, running over to the guard, using her magic to see if he was Still alive, no, he was gone, no heartbeat, not a sign of life left in his body, his eyes had lost their usually light blue colour and were now white, looking off, into….nothingness

Luna was the next to snap out of her horrified state

"_**GAURDS!"**_

Luna shrieked in her royal canterlot voice, cracking a few of the nearby windows, and shacking a few portraits off the walls

But there was no response, instead, the only thing that came through the doors was the stench, the stench of rotting flesh, the stench of death. Equestrians had some fairly strong noses after all, and the small was somewhat weak. But it was…..so….terrifying.

Quickly leaving the throne room, Luna looked back and forth between the halls, but still no guards, a few helmets were scattered here and there, but no guards

Taking a deep breath, Luna prepared to use her canterlot voice again, when she saw a small trail of blood out of the corner of her eye, slowly letting the air out of her lungs, she quietly followed the trail, around a corner, then past a few doors, around another corner, a left, a right, head straight, another left, another left, down some stairs, left, up a flight of stairs, she was led to a room, the doors, had hoof marks on them, bloody hoof marks, leading inwards, and from the looks of the marks and the trails of the blood, they were being dragged into the room by….something

Using her magic to slowly open the door, the stench of rotting flesh got so strong she had to hold back the urge to vomit, something had happened here. Something horrible

Slowly creeping into the room, her magic turning her horn into a lamp, she quietly look around, it was a room, a guest room, old, judging by the dust everywhere….but it didn't make sense, the maids and serva- castle Staff, As Celestia called them, kept the castle clean, REGARDLESS of if a particular room was being used or not….so why was this one not being kept clean? It dint matter, something horrible happened, and it was no time to ponder why it was dusty

Slowly creeping further into the room, the darknes being kept at bay by her magical light blue light, it almost seemed to Luna as if the Darknes itself was alive, as if the moment she let the light vanish, the darkness would consume her….almost like when she was nightmaremo-

_No_

She mentally scolds herself

_NEVER think about that, Forget it ever happened_

But to Luna, the current task at hand was most…..frightening to tell the truth, it was so dark she couldn't see anything past the magical light, the curtains were back of course, and she had risen the moon, but the moonlight didn't help lighten up the room very much, it only made small patch of blood and an old helmet visible by the windows visible. The rest she had to do herself.

The sound of something, glass being broken, drew her attention to somewhere behind her. It never even accrued to her that sompony might be in here still…..possibly alive

"h-hello? Sompony there?"

Luna's voice was croaky and quiet: her throat hurt, her lips were dry she didn't realize she was so thirsty, possibly because she was yelling so much at her sister about what to do with the human from earlier, but this matter was FAR more important, something happened and there might be sompony still here, they might know what happened.

"This is your princess. Luna, Princess of the night….sompony there?"

Luna quietly turned around, looking over her flank to see if sompony was there, possibly hiding. Nothing, no pony, no huma-

_No, that was a onetime thing, he was the first and last human to ever get into Equestria_

"sompony there?"

She asked again, again, no answer, her voice was a little less corky now. But there was no answer, so there were two choices.

One: there was sompony here that was too terrified to answer here

Two: there was sompony…or something here that meant her or the ponies of Equestria harm

She was hoping it was the former, if it was the latter…she hadn't fought something….as HERSELF in ages…..

Luna quietly made her way towards the source of the noise, quietly and very slowly, being very cautious

There, on the floor, partially covered in broken glass and blood, a picture frame, slowly pulling the picture out of the damaged frame, she saw a photo: a family, strong looking stallion with a happy smile, dark brown fur coat, deep blue eyes and white mane. A light blue coat, green-grey mane and Green eyes, also a happy smile. A small pink-grey filly, hazel eyes, snow white mane.

A happy family, where were they now? What happened to them? Oh STARS above, please don't let them have been the ones here when something happened.

An odd noise broke Luna out of her train of thought, an almost Whisper-quiet Hissing noise.

She heard something coming towards her, she was almost too mesmerized by the picture to hear it, and then the door opened, the light from the hallways lamps illuminating some of the room

Luna looked over to see a black-dark blue blur speeding towards her, and before she could do anything, it knocked her onto a desk, breaking the desk and sending splinters into her mane, the blur then smashed through the window and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Luna looked up and saw Celestia run in with a few confused guards

"SISTER!"

Celestia shouted as she ran over to her dazed and confused sister of the night, tripping on something

Landing with a loud 'THUD' on her back, her Royal crown and shoes flying in different directions

She looked back and saw her guards looking at her, Horrified

She brought her hooves up to her face, and saw them covered in blood

She looked over to where she fell down, what she fell over, the bodies of some of her ponies, their faces had lost their life, their white eyes staring off into nothingness, just like in the throne room.

Looking up, she saw even more ponies, stuck to the wall in some sort of…..Web…it was black and almost slimy….though most of it had hardened to what looked like….stone or ice…..what was that stuff….WHAT was happening in canterlot?!

She got to her hooves…she didn't know WHAT to do, until she looked at her sister and saw she had some cuts and bruises, know she knew what to do

"GET MY SISTER TO THE MEDICAL WING!"

Celestia shouted to her guards, then rushed over to her sister

"Are you alright?!"

She shouted at her sister

"Yes…i….i….."

But before Luna could answer she grabbed her sister and cried loudly into her chest

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?! WHA-WHAT….WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO THESE PONIES!?"

She began crying louder and louder. Her sister's attempts to calm her only failed, soon after she began to cry herself

Something monstrous had happened here…..murder had happened her…NO this was not murder…..this was slaughter

"FIND THAT CREATURE!"

Luna managed to shout between her sobs, to which some of the guards, scared of the whole ordeal, simply nodded their heads and ran off to get more guards

"HA HA HA HA HA, THIS IS SOME HILAROUS SHIT!"

Nigel shouts as he grabs his stomach

"AH I CANT BREATH!"

He says again, between his fits of laughter

"HA HA HA HA, TELL ME ABOUT IT!"

Shane says as he too clutches onto his stomach

"No, quiet down now, I got another one for Ya"

Josh says as the group quietens down, he clears his throat and begins to speak

"Okay SO, what runs faster than a Jew with a coupon and a black guy with your wallet?"

"Keep in mind that I'M black"

Shane says with a smile

"And that IM a Jew"

NightBlade adds, then NightBlade and Shane stare at each other for a few moments before looking back at josh

"What?"

They both ask in sync

"The Black man who stole the coupon"

Josh says

The group all remain quiet for a few, almost tense, seconds, before the group burst into laughter, possibly the ones laughing the loudest were Shane and NightBlade.

"Ah the joke may be racist, by DAMN if it isn't funny"

Shane says as he manages to control his laughter

The group then hear a few knocks at their door, Nigel walks over to the Door control and opens it.

Rainbow Dash was standing at the door, with a sheepish grin

"uh….heh…..hi?"

She says, a slight blush on her face, though Nigel doesn't notice it

"uh….yo….what do you want?"

Nigel asks with slight agitation, since he didn't like her the last time they met, why would it have changed now?

"Uh….just to talk?"

Rainbow Dash says in an almost questioning tone, her eyes begin to scan the immediate Area, looking for an excuse, and then she sees NightBlade

"uh….to talk to him"

She points a hoof at NightBlade who stares at her, almost as if he weren't believing her.

"…..okay….I guess….."

He says as he slowly approaches the door, but stops when he's at Nigel's side, He and Nigel glance at each other

"Ya sure Bro?"

Nigel asks as he continues to eye Rainbow Dash, still not trusting her

"yea man, I can handle her"

NightBlade replies with a wink, before following Rainbow Dash out of the Male Dormitories, the guards nodding at Rainbow Dash as she leaves, being a girl after all, they had to make sure she didn't do anything funny

As the two walk in silence along the cold, metal corridor of the leviathan of a ships interior, NightBlade suddenly clears his throat

"So…what do you want?"

He says in a cold, emotionless tone, clearly not liking her

_Well…this could of gotten off to a better start_

Rainbow Dash mentally says to herself as she too clears her throat

"Well….it's about those humans you hang out with"

She says in an almost shy tone

NightBlade Rolls his eyes

"Ah fuck here we go"

He mutters

"No its okay that you like them…but"

"But, WHAT Ya walking seizure?"

"Look I- SEIZURE? I'm not a SEIZURE, I'm the best flier in ALL of Equestria, and probably EARTH too!"

"Our jets can outfly you, slow poke"

"ONLY BECAUSE THEIR MACHINES, A HUMAN COULDN'T BEAT ME IN A RACE!"

"Because humans don't HAVE wings DUMBASS"

"I-YOU- THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, I'LL BET I COULD EVEN OUT-RUN A HUMAN"

"So could I, FOUR legs REMEMBER?!"

"It's got NOTHING to do with legs, it's how much you train"

"Humans train a damn lot, more so then ponies I'll say"

"Then you don't know me OR the wonder bolts"

"Wonder-DOLTS are a bunch of queers and pansies who fly around in gay ass outfits and they leave a trail of diabetes wherever they go cause their fucking show-offs"

"HEY, don't bad mouth the WONDER BOLTS"

"Fuck the fucking Faggot DOLTS"

"HEY, WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!"

"MY PROBLEMS EQUESTRIA!"

After a heated conversation-turned-Argument, Rainbow Dash had finally gotten a proper answer out of him, and with her friends all hiding around a nearby corner, they might be able to help solve his problem

"What? You hate Equestria?"

She replies, a little louder than before, and not so shy now that he was being a jerk and bad mouthing the wonder bolts

"Because you rainbow coloured FUCKS Destroyed my life!"

He replies, louder than her

"Then why did you become a pony, HUH?!"

She shouts as she pokes him on the chest with a hoof

"I DIDN'T HAVE A CHOICE IN THE MATTER I WAS FORCED!"

He shouts as he begins to poke her and insult her, and with every poke, she takes a step back while he steps forward

"YOU RAINBOW COLOURED-"

*poke*

"-SLOW-"

*poke*

"-LESBIAN-"

*poke*

"-MINDLESS, PRINCESS CUNT LICKING DRONE!"

And with a final brutal shove, he pushes her onto her flank

He then summons his magic and sends her flying into a nearby wall with a magical blast of none-lethal force, her friends covering their mouths with their hooves to keep them from making a sound

"This conversation is over, NEVER come near me or my friends again or ill END you and YOUR friends"

NightBlade then turns around and storms off. And the area, having no guards in the area at the time, is left deathly quiet, with the exception of the faint roar of the Ships engines.

Rainbow dahs then dose something she would never normally do, ESPCEIALLY in front of her friends…

*sniff*

…..she cries…

"Hey Nigel, boys, I'm back"

NightBlade says with a warm, happy smile and a friendly tone, as if nothing had happened during his 'talk' with that Rainbow abomination.

"Hey…..there he is, so…what did SHE want?"

Nigel asks as he embraces NightBlade in a brotherly hug

"Ah, just the usual door-to-door salesman shit 'would you like to come and help lick our princess's cunt? There's more than enough to go around'"

He says in an almost drone tone, causing his friends to laugh

"ah that's jus' NASTY"

Shane says as the group all look towards josh who was pulling beer cans out of the rooms Refrigerator

"Brought 'em myself"

He says as he tosses one to each member of the group

"Here's to getting shit faced with brothers in times like these!"

He shouts as he opens his beer can and holds it into the air

"a'MEN"

The group all reply in sync as they all open their beer cans and make a toast

"Oh…..Rainbow….."

Twilight quietly whispers as she hugs her crying friend

"don't listen to him, all those horrible things he said, he was just-"

"-Right"

Rainbow Dash interrupts rarity, much to Rarity's surprise

"I shouldn't-WE shouldn't push them for answers…..and that guy in particular…he said he was forced"

She whispers in a quiet sob to her friends, part of her didn't want to talk about any of it, part of it just wanted to go and fly it all away, but the other part, the stronger part, the 'be the better pony' part…..

"He was either lying to make you feel bad or he meant it like…his family wanted him to or something"

Applejack pipes up

"I don't know AJ…there are some ponies, they call themselves the P.E.R…they force the process on humans…..sort of like, the reverse version of HLF"

FlutterShy pipes up, getting unwanted attention from her friends

"Wait what? How did you know FlutterShy?"

FlutterShy dose her usual 'hid her face behind her mane' and mutters something the group can't hear

"Uh….can you repeat that? A little louder?"

Twilight says in an almost routine tone (got used to it a while ago)

"well…a while ago, I found a small human child, a boy, running from some ponies, so I hid him because he looked scared, the ponies then asked me where they could find him, at first I was going to tell them but ask them to be more gentle with him, but then they started talking about how having the Element of kindness would help them to turn all the humans….so I just told them I hadn't seen him, then I took the boy to the human authorities and told them what happened, but I asked them to keep it quiet, my involvement anyway"

She says as gives a sheepish grin

"Wait, why didn't you want anypony or human to know about you being involved?!"

Apple jack practically shouts, wondering why her friend would want to not be known as the hero she was (though there was one obvious reason)

"Because if everyone and everypony knew that I helped the humans, then the ponies would know and I would never be able to hide humans from those kinds of ponies again, where would the humans go then?"

She replies, not so shy anymore, having great concern for other species.

"that's….actually a very good point fluttershy.."

Twilight says, flabbergasted that her friend FlutterShy would be able to think ahead-

"And besides, I couldn't handle everypony and human treating me like a hero, they get a lot of attention you know"

-then again, perhaps it was just luck. Twilight face-hooves (pony equivalent to face-palm), but she smiles, her friends were good ponies, even to some humans…which brings her back to the current topic

"So…what do you want to do about them Rainbow? Should we let Celestia know? After all, attacking an Element of Harmony is a crime"

Twilights voice seems to struck a nerve in Rainbow Dash because she suddenly seems very lively

"WHAT?! NO!"

Rainbow Dash's shout catches all of her friends by surprise, especially FlutterShy

"whoa, simmer down Rainbow"

Applejack says as she gently holds her friend in place

"why don't ya'll want the princess to know? Is it because they beat you?"

"NO, ITS GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!"

She shouts at Applejack, almost as if she was angry with her

"I DON'T WANT THEM TO HAVE MORE REASONS TO HATE US!"

She shouts again, but finally calms down

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that, if they received any kind of warning or trouble from the princess's because of this, they'll think were horrible…and you saw what they could do in a fight"

She sighs in defeat, knowing eventually that she'd have to come clean

"And….."

She takes a deep breath

"Well….I…I don't want to ruin their lives, we have no right to interfere with what goes on in their lives"

Twilight's mouth couldn't get any lower, what was going on with her friends? They were starting to act differently, perhaps it was because they were in the human world? She'd have to inform the princess about THIS at least, speaking of which, she hasn't received a letter from the princess's in a while perhaps she should just send her a report? Couldn't hurt could it?

"Ah… I'm gonna head back to the room, girls, I'll see you later alright?"

Twilight says as she makes her way away from her friends

"And remember Twi, no letter to the princess about this"

Rainbow Dash shouts after her

_Well…technically this isn't about that incident in particular….so I think it would be okay_

Twilight tells herself, besides, what's the worst that could happen? There was probably nothing interesting going on in Canterlot anyway.


End file.
